From Dusk 'til Dawn
by Softballer21
Summary: After 18 years of being a normal human being, he was finally what he was born to be: a vampire. But now his friends and family are all in danger. And he's the only one who can save them all.
1. Transformation

Ethan's POV

"I'll never let anybody hurt you," I whispered to Sarah. As the last words I said to Sarah left my mouth, my shaking came to a stop. Black spots began to appear in my vision and I stopped breathing.

"No!" cried Sarah. I could feel her teardrops fall onto my face. "I won't let you die. You're not gonna be dead! You're … gonna be undead! Like me!"

Suddenly, an unbearable, burning pain came through my neck. I realized that that pain was vampire venom, which was coming from Sarah.

Her hard, razor-like fangs bit into my soft skin. The venom spread through my body quickly. Though, my heart rate began to slow down.

Wait! Slowing down? It's not suppose to be doing that. It's suppose to be beating regularly. Why is it stopping?

The darkness was finally taken over. I didn't expect my death to be like this. Was this the end? I was dead now. Stern must be dead now too.

Another question that is running through my head: Is this how death begins? Is it just an endless vision of darkness with nothing but the color black? No, it must be more than that. I pictured it as seeing a very bright light in the sky. The light is so bright and beautiful that it was too hard to resist. You have the feeling of not wanting to go towards it, but you mostly knew that you have to go. Once you started following the light, there's no turning back. As you travel through the light, every bit of the pain you had just suffered through just leaves your body. Then, it won't be long until you enter the gateway to heaven.

It wasn't my choice to began with. Stern wanted my heart so he could be the most powerful of them all. If I die, so does he. Killing myself was the only way to save my friends.

Actually, I've never given much thought of how I would die. Probably by some vampire or an old enemy of mine. I just always knew that I was going to die somehow in some way.

A loud beating was coming from my head. It was loud and was like a rhythm. It was my heart. My heart was beating again.

That meant I wasn't going to be dead. I was going to be undead.

—

This was going to be longer than I thought. Has it been hours? Has it been days? Months? Years?

I felt my friends carry my body. The movement was burning my body so much. Sarah told me that during a vampire transformation it's best not to move, because moving will cause terrible pain.

Was this how a vampire transformation is like? You're like asleep for two to five days. I could feel vampire venom flow through me every second.

"Is his body suppose to be this still?" asked Sarah.

"Not unless you want him to be in pain," said Grandma.

I felt a squishy sponge which was soaked in cold water touched my body. Sarah slowly and gently soaked my body.

They also stripped me off my clothing and dressed me in some new clothes.

I could feel how big my regular-sized clothes were on me now. A pair of lips kissed both of my cheeks. It was Sarah.

"I love you, Ethan," she whispered. "I'll never stop."

I love you too, Sarah, I thought. I wanted to say, but I couldn't even move my mouth.

An endless fire burned through me from my skull to my feet. It was more painful than anything I've ever experienced. More than all of the beatings Hu Li had done to me. More than Sarah when she accidentally hugs me with her vampire strength.

After a few moments, I was finally able to gain control of my body again. I knew it. I was able to twitch my toes and my nose, and twist my fingers into fists.

Everything was suddenly becoming clearer. I could hear those light footsteps become louder and louder. I knew they were downstairs, but to me, they sounded like they were right next to my ears.

"Ethan?" said Sarah. "Ethan? Please, Ethan, move your hands, blink your eyes, wiggle your toes, do something!"

I stayed perfectly still. I didn't want to move. Sarah didn't have to be so afraid.

"Sarah, it is alright," said Grandma. "He doesn't want to move."

"I'm just so scared. What if I was too late?"

"You weren't. Listen to his heart. He's not that injured."

"I can hear it. But I must have done something."

"Sarah, stop doing that. I know you did everything you could to save him. Ethan is going to be fine."

A broken whisper. "Okay, Grandma. By the way, can you see his future?"

"Let me try."

My future? Grandma can see my future, can she?

"Grandma?" asked Sarah.

"I see it." Grandma answered. She gasped, "Wow."

"What? What is it, Grandma?" asked Rory.

"I see Ethan—he is immortal. He runs so fast that he looks blurry. His eyes are gold and his skin is pale. He's so amazing."

"He's going to be the most bad-ass fledgling in existence." said Rory.

Suddenly, the fire started burning more and more. I could feel every vein inside of me burn.

"The venom—it's spreading." said Erica.

"Poor Ethan," said Rory. "I could just feel the burning spread through him."

Suddenly, I felt my hands, which were on top of my stomach, being pushed up. Like a force lifted them up an stopped. Instead of feeling my hard, boney ribs covered by flesh and tightened skin, I felt my stomach going…abs? It was hard yet gently soft.

Also, I could feel my clothes fitting me perfectly. They weren't baggy or big anymore.

"Do y'all see it?" asked Sarah.

"Yep," said Rory. "The venom healed him."

"I can see it," said Erica. "He's got some biceps now. And abs. Hot."

Hot? I never imagined Erica calling me hot. Speaking of hot, the venom was growing worse. Hot. Too hot. Burning hot. Much too hot. It's uncomfortable! The burning pain was too much to handle.

"Ethan, I know it's burning a lot," said Sarah. "Don't worry. It's almost over, sweetie. I promise."

Suddenly, the burning started fading away.

Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt. Du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du-dunt, du—

My heart! My heart stopped beating. It stopped!

Sarah started crying. I felt one of her teardrops hit the ground. It was an earthquake.

"Ethan," Sarah whimpered, "if you can hear me… open your eyes." I took a moment.

No breathing. No pulse. No heartbeat. It was time. My time as a vampire has finally begun.

My eyes opened.


	2. Awaken

**I know vampires don't have reflections, but I want them to.**

Everything was so clear. The way I saw everything was so different. My senses were enhanced.

My eyesight was like a magnifying glass. I saw everything up close.

I saw a drop of water fall from the top of the vase. I was able to see the dust and fuzzy things floating in the air of the reflection of the sunshine coming from the mirror.

There were unidentifying scents all around me that make my head look around. I could smell perfume, cologne, trees, pine cones, dirt, and even my own immortal scent. My scent was very different from a human. I had a mixed scent of death and the most attractive scent ever.

I could hear the TV on, the door opening, and footsteps. Did I just hear Grandma switched sitting positions? I did.

"Ethan?" An angelic voice said my name. It was Sarah.

Her tears finally dried up. Her worried face finally became flabbergasted. She smiled victoriously and her gold-colored eyes lit up once she saw me.

My hands carefully lifted my upper body off of the bed. I looked to my right, which was the window. I looked back at Sarah.

"Sarah," I breathed. Why did I breathe? I'm a vampire now. No breathing.

Carefully, I got up from the bed. Once I stood on my feet, I felt a little wobbly but I was able to keep my balance steady.

I took a step towards Sarah. Finally, I got to her. We gazed into each other's eyes.

"I thought I lost you again," she mumbled.

"You didn't," I said. "I'm still here."

"That's amazing."

"What's amazing?"

"You didn't attack."

"Why would I attack you, Sarah? I could never harm you."

"Fledgling behavior. They're usually hungry, aggressive, and…you know. But you're just so in-control and calm. It's like you're not even a fledgling."

"I don't know. Maybe it's because… I knew how vampires were like all along and I just managed to control my behavior."

"I know. Whoever thought that a fledgling could possibly not loose it."

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"They're all downstairs," Sarah answered.

"Did you stay up here this entire time?"

"I haven't left this room in three days."

"Three days?"

"Yep. Erica and Rory came in a few times. So did Grandma. We kept Benny downstairs."

"Why Benny? It's not like I'm…Oh, wait. Never mind."

"Exactly. He was actually afraid to see you."

"Thank God." Another thought came into my head. "Is Stern dead?"

"Yes, he is."

"What happened?"

"The venom hit your heart and he disappeared into ash. We won't be worrying about him anymore."

"It's over?"

"It's over now, Ethan." I was relieved.

My hand went to her hip and she smiled at me.

"So beautiful," I murmured.

"You and me…" Sarah whispered. "now have the same rhythmless hearts."

My arms wrapped around her waist. Without thinking, my arms yanked Sarah's body against mine. I pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her off the ground.

"I missed you so much," I said as I hugged her tighter and tighter.

"Ethan," choked Sarah.

"Yes, love."

"I know you're a fledgling, but you're stronger than me at the moment."

"What do you mean by that?" I murmured.

"It's your turn not to break me…and now you're breaking my spine."

"Oh, sorry." I put her back onto her feet.

She inhaled and exhaled, as she fixed her back. SNAP! Her hand pushed her spine from her back into place.

"Sorry, Sarah," I said. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"It's fine," she said. "You're just a lot more stronger than I'd thought you'd be."

"That was the same thought I had."

"Come, Ethan. I wanna show you something."

She led me to the mirror. I glanced at my reflection. My jaw dropped as I stared at the mysterious man in the mirror.

The creature in the mirror looked just like me, but I was too different. His ivory skin was now more pale than ever. Every inch and limb on his body was smooth and soft like the skin of a baby. He was built too. I was able to see biceps and abs through his blue button-up shirt. And his eyes were the chocolate brown eyes he once had. They were brilliant gold. The marvelous eye color that belonged to a vampire was now my eye color.

"Wow," I mumbled. "I look…different."

"Different in a good way," said Sarah. "You have immortal beauty."

I turned back to her. I said, "I know I'm dead b-but…I've never felt more alive until now. I feel reborn."

"It's only the beginning." I leaned in and kissed Sarah passionately.

As we kissed, I felt her lips were freezing cold, but they also felt normal. They were the same temperature now.

We stopped kissing. Sarah said, "You haven't even mentioned that you're hungry."

Hungry? Once that word opened the door into my mind, a funny feeling was comin from my stomach and throat. I felt burning pain coming from my throat. It wasn't as painful as the burning pain during my transformation, but it was bothering me a lot.

My hand gripped onto my throat tightly. I clenched my teeth together and let out a silently moan.

"Oh," said Sarah. "You need some blood. You're starving."

"I'm getting really hungry," I grunted.

"Come on, love. Let's go hunting in the woods."

"Okay."

Sarah opened the big window. "Jump out," she said.

"You think I can do it?" I asked.

"I know you can do it."

My hand let go of my throat. I took a moment and then I jumped through the window. Once I was outside, I landed on my feet like a cat. I had no idea I could do that.

"Holy crap," I said under my breath.

Sarah leaped through the window as well. She jumped out so gracefully.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready," I replied.

We ran into the forest.


	3. Hunting

Sarah and I ran through the forest. I was a thousand times faster than I was before. Sarah was still a little faster, but when I see her run, she looked like she was running like a normal person. She no longer looked like a blur to my eyes.

My enhanced senses helped me to not run into anything. Like I moved out of the way of trees from afar and I leaped over giant rocks and logs.

Sarah, who was running in front of me, looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back as we ran.

As I ran a thousand miles per minute, I looked at everything in the woods. It was different. It was like an enchanting, beautiful projection screen of a nature video.

I felt and heard leaf fall slowly off a branch and hit the ground. CRASH! I could also hear a monarch butterfly's wings flutter. WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! Also, I was able to see a mother bird feeds worms to her baby bird. It was disgusting, but fascinating. This was more than amazing.

For eighteen years, I've been nothing but normal. Now I know that I wasn't made for nothing. It was my chance to shine. I was finally who I was meant to be: a vampire.

I followed Sarah. She then jumped over a waterfall. I jumped over it as well.

It felt wonderful as I saw a good view of Whitechapel from above. The warm wind flew through me. Finally, I landed on my feet.

Hunting was going to be difficult for me. But I needed to be satisfied. I don't want to come back to the house with no food and attack Grandma and Benny. They were the closest humans to us.

"Impressive," said Sarah. "Truly amazed."

"Really?" I responded with.

"Yeah. Now let's see if you can hunt."

I took a sniff into the air. A scent caught my attention. It wasn't human. It was deer.

"Deer," I mumbled.

"Perfect." said Sarah.

Sarah and I were crouched down on top of a rock. We were gazing ravishingly at the male deer. It was so delicate. So peaceful. Its scent and blood that flowed through him made my mouth water. I licked my lips as I stared at the animal.

"Okay, Ethan," whispered Sarah. "Just wait for it. You gotta let him come to you."

"All right," I responded.

I waited for the deer to come a little closer towards us.

The deer was eating berries and standing there. I know I had to wait but my throat was on fire.

Moments later, a large growl made me loose my concentration. I looked to my right and a grizzly bear was there. I looked back at the deer. It was fixing to run away.

Without thinking, I lunged at the deer. "Ethan!" yelled Sarah.

My arms locked around the deer and I tackled it to the ground. Once my back hit the ground, my arms unlocked. The deer escaped and ran off.

I was lying on my back, then rolled onto my knees in a second. I stared furiously at the grizzly bear. My throat was burning more. That bear made me loose the deer.

"You're my food now!" I growled at the bear.

Then, I lunged at the bear. As I fell to the ground, I dragged the animal down with me. I pinned it down on it's back, then I bit his neck.

Its blood was so delicious and satisfying. I kept sucking and sucking the blood out until it was all gone. The bear stopped moving. It was still and dead.

I got up and Sarah stood up on her feet on the rock. I looked down at my clothes. They were a little shabby and covered in blood. I don't mostly see Sarah look like this when she hunts.

"I did bad, didn't I?" I asked Sarah.

"No," she answered. "A little messy, but you did good."

Suddenly, an unknown scent went up my nose. I tried to ignore it, but the scent was so mouthwatering and unable to resist. It was human blood.

I ran, searching for where the human blood could possibly be coming from. The blood was coming from the top of the mountain.

There was a man and a woman. Possibly a couple. The woman had just cut her knee when she slid on the rocks.

I found myself climbing up mountains. They both don't stand a chance against me. I'm a fledgling vampire now. Nothing's gonna stop me from gettin—

"Ethan!" A female voice screamed.

I stopped at a ledge and found the voice to belong to Sarah.

"Don't do this, Ethan," said Sarah.

"I want blood!" I snarled. "I want it NOW!"

"Ethan, please. I know you can do this. Snap out of it!"

I blinked my eyes and shook my head. What just happened? What was I doing up here?

I looked up and saw the woman bleeding while the man cleaning the blood off with a jacket.

That's what was happening. I almost lost my control. I held my breathe in and said, "I gotta get out of here!"

I jumped off the cliff and ran far enough away from the couple. Sarah followed me. When we stopped, I said, "Sarah, I'm so sorry. I lost it."

"I can't believe you did that," she said.

"That?" I was confused here.

"You walked away…from human blood…and you're a fledgling."

"Well, we don't feed on humans."

"You're even better than I expected, Ethan."

"Thanks, babe."

"Come on, love. Everyone's waiting for you."

As we walked back to the house, I held my breath. It was unpainful. Sarah and I were finally at the doorstep.

"This is it," I murmured.

"Don't worry," said Sarah. "Everything will be fine."

"Hopefully."

Sarah opened the door and let me in. We walked through the hallway. Everyone was in the living room.

Erica was sitting on the recliner. Rory was standing behind her and his hand was laying on Erica's shoulder. Grandma and Benny were sitting on the big couch.

I could hear Benny's heart beat faster as I walked closer towards him and Grandma.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"We see you just had your first hunt, Ethan," said Erica. "Let me guess…grizzly bear?"

"Correct."

"Awesome."

"Finally you're one of us now," said Rory. "Now I'm not the not dude in our coven."

"You guys should've seen Ethan hunting," said Sarah. "He walked away from human blood."

"Walked away?" asked Grandma.

"From human blood?" asked Benny.

Sarah nodded. "He almost lost his control when some hiker had a bleeding leg until I calmed him down. After that, he ran away from them."

"T-That's amazing," said Rory.

"Different species," said Benny, "but still the same Ethan we love."

"It's so strange," said Grandma. "Ethan, it's almost like you were made for all of this. You were born to be a vampire."

"Just wait when the Vampire Council visits us," smirked Erica.

"Visit us?" I asked. "Why would they visit us?"

"When a fledgling is created, they wish to see them three months after their transformation to see if they hold any power useful for the Council."

"Oh, great." A thought came to my head. "One question. When can I be a full-fledged vampire?"

Everybody's jaw dropped and their eyes widen. What was wrong with asking them about that?

"That depends," said Rory.

"On what?" I asked.

"Well, in order to get into the Whitechapel coven, Ethan, you must compete to get our approval to be in our coven."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"We made that up," said Sarah. "We felt that we should be more mature since we're one of the youngest covens."

"Okay." I said. "What will I have to do?"

"A lot of obstacles in your way." said Benny. "Things that a vampire can do. Strength, fighting, speed, and other things."

"All right," I said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent," said Erica. "We start tomorrow. 9 AM sharp."


	4. Challenge

I didn't get why I had to do this stuff in order to get into my coven. This was strange and completely idiotic. Rory, Sarah, and Erica literally had to make this initiation?

Anyways. It's was five minutes before 9 AM. I was dressed in regular blue jeans and black v-neck. Luckily, Rory let me borrow his clothes.

Grandma informed me and Sarah to meet everybody in the woods. As we walked, I asked Sarah, "So is this gonna be hard?"

"Not really," she answered. "We just wanna see if you're capable of being one of us. We're gonna test you on your strength, hunting, self-control, senses, and other things."

"Damn. Anything else?"

"Nope. We're gonna give you points for it. On a scale of 1 to 10."

"Great. Judging is the worse."

We finally met up with Erica, Rory, Benny, and Grandma in the middle of the woods.

"All right," Benny said aloud. "Ethan James Morgan, a two day-old fledgling, you want to be part of the Whitechapel coven, don't you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Well, for the next five days, you will compete in obstacles to see if you are worthy of joining the Whitechapel coven. That includes judging on your strength, speed, agility, hunting skills, and self-control. Do you accept this challenge?"

"I accept it."

"May the games begin," said Grandma.

"First challenge is to hunt down at least three animals, feed on them, and bring them back in exactly one hour," said Benny.

Three animals in one hour? Maybe I can do that.

"The rules are you can either choose mountain lions, deer, raccoons, squirrels, or grizzly bears." explained Benny. "If you bring any other animal, we will not except it. If you come across a human and loose your self-control, you are disqualified. Understand, Ethan?"

"Yes, I understand," I responded.

"It's time, Ethan," said Rory.

"Ready, set, go!" yelled Erica.

I ran into the woods. I needed to find any animal nearest to me. My eyesight spotted a deer nearby me.

It was slow and I was able to catch it. Then, I brought it back to my friends in exactly eleven minutes.

When I went back, I was able to hunt down another male deer in thirteen minutes.

Finally, I got a mountain lion. I was chasing it all over until I finally cornered him and tackled him to the ground. Mountian lion was the most appetizing. Biting through their skin was like biting through Jell-O.

When I finally got all three of them back, it was under an hour. I got Sarah, Rory, and Erica's approval.

The next day I had to identify scents. Grandma wrapped a blindfold around my eyes. I couldn't see anything.

Rory walked up to me and held an unknown object towards my face. "Ethan," said Rory, "what is the object that is in my hands?"

I sniffed the object. The scent was unliving and heavy rusty like iron. It was a metal object. Also, a scet of rubber was covering it. I figured it out.

"They're the keys to the house," I answered.

"Correct," said Benny.

Rory tossed the keys back to Erica. He held another object.

"What is this?" asked Rory.

I sniffed the unknown object. It had a disgusting stench to it. Almost like garage and fungus. I realized what it was.

"Benny's shoe," I answered.

Benny used to have two pairs of shoes until they were permanently destroyed when we fought those three-eyed ogres in August. Now he only had only has one pair: his All-Star black converses with black laces.

"Which shoe?" asked Rory.

"The right shoe," I guessed.

"Correct," said Rory.

After smelling Benny's disgusting foot stench, I had to go to the next level. Benny said, "Now you must run to the top of the mountain and back over here in less than ten seconds."

I got ready. "Ready, set, go!"

I ran and ran. I jumped through the trees and rocks that stood in my way. When I got all the way to the top, I ran back towards them. I was back.

"Seven and a half seconds," said Grandma.

"The next challenge is fighting," said Benny. "Ethan, you must fight one of our judges. If you are able to get your opponent on their back, you win."

"Who's gonna fight the fledging?" I asked.

"Erica," Rory and Sarah said at the same time.

"Why Erica?" I asked.

"We wanted to go easy on you, but…no," answered Sarah.

"And Erica isn't easy?"

"I'm a trained martial artist, Ethan," explained Erica.

"Martial arts? Erica, I never knew you knew martial arts."

"Ethan, you don't even know my favorite color."

"Crimson red."

"Why?"

"It's the color of blood."

"Yes." She rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna fight or not?"

"All right. We'll fight."

"Erica," said Sarah, "Not too hard."

"Sarah," I said.

Rory wouldn't do that to Erica. He's never protective of her. He knows she's strong enough to take care of herself.

"Ready?" asked Erica.

"Are we star—" I asked.

Erica swung her arm at me and I leaped back. "Whoa! Erica, I never said I was ready."

"Are you ready now?"

"Maybe. I-I thin—"

She swung at me again. "Eri—" She kept swinging her arm at me and I jump back or duck.

When she swung her arm at me one more time, my arm blocked her arm and pushed it back towards her body.

She smiled. "Now you're getting it."

She swung her arm at me again and I blocked it. Erica then kicked her foot towards my chest. Before her foot could hit my chest, my hands caught it and I threw it up.

When her leg went up, Erica's body followed the leg and she did a backflip. Then, Erica landed cat-like and gracefully on the splits.

"Holy shit!" I mumbled.

"I was going easy on you, Ethan," said Erica.

"No more easy," I said.

"Get ready 'cause I'm coming at you."

She jumped into a fighting position and ran towards me. I threw the first punch at her. Erica blocked it. I threw another one. She blocked it too.

I spun and kicked my foot up at Erica'a head. She ducks. Once my foot hit the ground, she pushed me back.

I threw another punch at her. She was able to grab it, twist to her back, and flip me over.

Once my back hit the ground, I immediately held onto Erica's arm and yanked her down with me. She flipped down onto her back.

Erica jumped up and crouched down in flexible, fighting position. I threw my legs up and jumped on top of my feet.

We both charge towards each other. I finally threw my arm to the side, got Erica by the neck, and threw her down onher back.

When I was on my knees, my hand still held Erica down. She didn't struggle. She grinned.

"Wow," she said, "He's a fighter."

"Damn right he is," said Sarah.

"Finally someone I can challenge," said Erica.

All of us went back into the house. Sarah and I sat on the couch, while Rory sat on the recliner and Erica sat on his lap.

"So amazing," said Erica. "Ethan, you almost got everyone of them. It's impressive."

"I know," said Rory. "It's like everything about being immortal was meant for you, Ethan."

"Everything?" I asked. "I haven't even flashed my fangs yet."

"Well, flash them."

I open my mouth and I begun to flex it open a few times. I couldn't get it.

"How can you guys do this?" I asked.

"It took time, sweetie" said Sarah. "We learned to control it when we want to."

I flexed one more time. Then they appeared. I closed my mouth. It scared me a little bit.

"You got it, E," said Rory.

I slowly opened my mouth again. My fingers touched my teeth. I felt how big and sharp my fangs were. I grabbed a clear marble from the centerpiece on the table. I placed it in between my fang and bottom tooth. When I let it go, I bit it. Pieces of the marble fell to the floor. A few pieces were in my mouth, but I spit them out.

"Wow," I murmured.

The phone started ringing.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"It's Samantha and Ross," answered Benny.

Mom and Dad? They still think I'm missing. How could I forget that? They must be worried sick about me.

"They've been calling twice a day," said Grandma.

"So what now?" I asked.

"We can't risk it. You four are going to have to move." said Grandma.

Move?!

"Move?" Rory and Erica said at the same time.

"Grandma, please." I said.

"Ethan has to fake his own death. We have no choice. It's the only way to protect Ethan's family."

"What if Ethan can meet them?" said Sarah. "They can come over—"

"Come over?" I cut her off. "Sarah, are you insane? I can see my parents l-like this."

"Ethan, you have amazing self-control now. Remember the hikers?"

"That was different. You called my name."

"You responded fast and you ran away."

"You know? We can make this a challenge." said Rory.

"Challenge? I don't like where this is going." I said.

"This can be the challenge of your self-control."

"No."

"You wanna be in our coven or not?"

I glanced back at Sarah. "Can I?" I whispered to her.

"I know you can." She whispered back.

"I'll do it."

"All right. They can come tomorrow." said Grandma.

"We got to start training you," said Erica.

"Training?" I asked. "Training for what?"

"Human training. We have to train you to act like a human."

"What makes me not look human?"

"You don't breathe or blink."

"Your skin's paler and you possess immortal attractiveness." added Benny.

"Your eyes are gold," added Rory.

"Also, you're a vampire," said Sarah.

"Oh, yeah," I said.


	5. Self-Control

This was it. It was time for my training to act like a human. I threw on jeans, white t-shirt, and dark grey button shirt except I didn't button it up at all.

I had to look as human as possible. How can I look human? I possess immortal beautiness, which makes me too attractive to be mortal. My eyes are gold, not chocolate brown. My eyes don't blink, my skin was paler, and I don't need to breathe. Now I see how difficult this was going to be. Sarah, Rory, and Erica do this when they're around humans. Hope they can coach me good.

Grandma walked into the living room with a little plastic box in her hands.

"What is that, Grandma?" I asked her.

"Color contact lenses," she answered.

"Contact lenses? Grandma, I can see fine."

"Your eyes need to be human as well. Can you put them on?"

"I've never put on contacts in my life."

"Here I got it," said Erica.

Grandma handed it to the blonde vampire. Erica placed one of them on her index finger. "Open your eye," she said. I opened my eye wide enough for Erica to put the contact in. She carefully placed the lense right onto my eye.

Once she lets go, I blinked a few times to removed the bubble inside of my contact lense.

Erica placed the other contact onto my other eye. After that, she took a few steps back to Rory.

I blinked my eyes a few times. My vision wasn't so blurry but I couldn't focus that good.

"I know," said Sarah. "It's gonna be bothering you for the moment."

"These things won't last forever. The venom in your eyes will dissolve it in a few hours. If Samantha and Ross stay longer, excuse yourself and go to the bathroom. There are others in the cabinet." said Grandma. "Also, humans need bathroom breaks."

"Okay. He looks human." said Rory. "Now he has to act human."

"Ethan," said Sarah, "Hold your breath so you won't smell their scents. Also, move your chest slowly up and down so it looks like you're breathing."

Erica and Sarah demonstrated the breathing part. They both moved their chest up and down. They looked like they were breathing like humans.

I held my breath in. My chest and shoulders moved up and down very gently and slow.

"There you go," said Sarah.

"Blink your eyes three times a minute," said Rory.

I blinked and waited like eight seconds before I blinked again. "That's good." said Rory.

"Ethan, the main thing is not to sit too still or move too fast," said Erica. "For one thing, don't move so fast. And don't do something for a long time. Humans tend to get tired. If they seat down, you sit down too. So just relax and take a seat."

I stood up and looked back at the table near the kitchen table. I accidentally walked over to the chair and sat down on it in my vampire speed.

Benny jumped a little, while Rory and the girls just stood there.

"A little too fast there," smirked Benny.

"You think?" I said. "That was my fault there."

"Ethan, don't sit so straight." said Sarah. "Humans slouch."

I slouched on the chair. "Perfect." said Erica.

"This would've worked better if y'all had given him treats." said Benny.

"Do I look human enough?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Move your hands, too. Pretend to scratch something." said Sarah. "And don't stare at something for too long."

"They're close by," said Rory.

Grandma, Erica, and Rory went to the door.

I sat on the couch and Sarah sat next to me.

"Everything's going to be fine," she said to me.

"You don't know that."

"Sarah, don't distract him," said Benny. "He needs to focus."

"Right. I need to focus." I sighed. "Focus. Focus. Fo—"

"Ethan." said Sarah.

"Sorry, Sarah."

The screeching tires of my dad's car pulled up to the driveway of Grandma's house.

"Crap! They're here." I mumbled.

"Calm down." said Benny. Benny stood up in front of us.

The car doors slam shut. Dad and Mom walked up to the front door. My dad knocked on the door with his knuckles.

Grandma answered the door. "Samantha, Ross, glad to see you again," said Grandma.

"Good to see you too, Grandma," said Dad.

"Come in."

Grandma shut the door behind them.

"Where's Ethan?" asked Mom.

"I'll show you," said Grandma. "But I'm just warning you. Ethan…has changed a lot. He's gonna look a lot different from the last time you saw him. Don't worry. He's still your son."

"As long as it's really our son," said Ross.

Grandma led them into the living room. Benny was blocking me and Sarah from my parents.

"Benny," said Samantha.

"You two are in for a big surprise," he said. He moved out of the way.

Both of my parents' eyes widen and their jaws dropped. I felt the beat of my mother's heart go faster and faster. My dad said under his breath, "Mary mother of God." To be honest, my mother looked the most scared out of both of them.

"Ethan?" said Mom.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," I said. I blinked my eyes and scratch my right knee a little.

"Wow," said Dad, "Ethan…i-is that you, Ethan?"

"Yes, Dad." I chuckled. "It's really me. Who did you think I was?"

"Nobody, sweetie." answered Mom. "Just that…you look so different. Are you alright?"

"Yes. Healthy as a horse."

"Why don't we give them some privacy?" said Sarah.

Before she could get up, I grabbed her by wrist. I gave her a look.

"We'll be in the hallway," she whispered. "If anything goes wrong, we'll be there."

"Okay," I said.

I let her go. She, Benny, and Grandma walked out of the room.

My parents sat down. Dad sat on the recliner and Mom sat next to me. I changed my sitting position and wiped my nose a bit. I looked down at my hands.

"Ethan," my dad said. I looked up at him and blinked my eyes. "What the hell happened to you? Don't you know how worried sick we were about you?"

"I ran away," I lied convincingly. "I dropped everything, took the plane to the U.S., and left."

"Why?" asked Mom.

"Sarah. Everything here reminded so much about her that I had to get away."

"Where were you?"

"New York. Sarah was living there. We found each other in Central Park."

"What happened then?" asked Dad.

"She confessed that she should've never left. It was a big mistake. Sarah finally knocked some sense into me and convinced me to come back home."

"Thank God for Sarah." mumbled Mom.

"I know it was a stupid mistake but I found her and I'm not gonna leave ever again."

"Is that the entire truth?" asked Dad.

"Yes, it is. Do you believe me?"

Dad nodded. Mom looked at the floor for a moment and looked back up at me. "No, Ethan. No, I-I don't believe any of the words coming out of your mouth."

"Mom—" I said.

"Ethan, I want to know the truth. Sarah left and now she's back. You went and left for a days, and you come back as this…completely different person. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I'm still me, Mom. I'm still Ethan."

My mom stood up. I stood up with her. "Why do Ross and I have to hear the lies? What's wrong with the truth, Ethan?"

"If I tell you both the truth, then you're gonna loose me."

"Loose us?" asked Dad.

"Dad, you two have to accept what I'm satin in order to protect me, Sarah, Erica, and Rory."

"I don't know." sighed Dad. "Will it be the only lie we hear?"

"Here's one thing that's not a lie. I've may have changed a lot on the outside, but I'm still your son on the inside. And I still love you both."

My mom looked down at the floor and looked back up at me. "Okay," she murmured. "I'm just so happy to see you again and you're home now."

She embraced me into her arms. Her head was right under my nose. My mother's scent was more appetizing than the hiker's scent. I felt her heart beating and the blood run through her body. I ignored the scent and held my breath in.

My arms accidentally squished my mother a little tight. "Ouch," Mom mumbled.

Mom let go of me and looked up at me. "Wow, Ethan," she said. "You're a lot stronger than I remembered. How?"

"Just a bite changed it all." I answered.

"Ethan, are you gonna move back with us?" asked Dad.

"Of course," I answered. "I'm still in high school. But can I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure." said Mom.

After two more hours, Dad and Mom left.

I went to the bathroom and removed my contact lenses from my eyes.

"I'm glad we can still stay," I said.

"Very impressive," said Erica.

"He's amazing, right?" said Sarah. "I give him a ten."

"Ten." said Erica.

"Nine." said Rory.

"Why nine?" I asked.

"You blinked your eyes a little too much, you moved your chest funny, and you squeezed your mom a little hard when you hugged her."

"All right. Is there another challenge?"

"Just one more." said Benny.

"What is it about?"

"Strength. Arm-wrestling with the strongest member in the coven: Rory."

All of us went outside. Sarah brought two chairs for us. I was sitting one of them while we waited for Rory.

Rory came out of the woods with a giant log, which could possibly weigh more than a hundred pounds, in his arms.

"You can do this, Ethan," Sarah whispered in my ear.

Rory dropped the log in between me and him. He sat down on the chair and placed his arm on the log in an arm-wrestling position. I did so as well. We both gripped onto each other's hand.

Erica walked over and held onto our hands. "Okay, guys," she said. "The same rules as it always been. No using two arms and go when I say to. On your mark…get set…GO!" She releases our hands and we start.

Rory and I were mostly the same strength. Both of us clenched our teeth together and used all of our strength. With Rory, it felt like arm-wrestling someone made out of concrete.

Rory's arm was already pushing mine close to the log. The back of my hand was already inches away.

Suddenly, with the strength I had left, my hand started lifted Rory's hand up. Rory's face changed from certain to "He's gonna beat me!"

Before anything else, I said to Rory, "Here comes the boom."

I slammed Rory's arm onto the log. BOOM! Parts of the log broke off. I won. I let go of Rory's arm. He got up and looked at me surprised.

Grandma, Benny, Erica, and Sarah cheered for me. I stood up and smashed pieces of the log with fists. Bits and pieces just broke off once my fists hit it.

Once I stopped, I looked at Rory, who looked really depressed. Maybe he loved being the strongest of the coven. I held my hand towards him. He looks at me, then shakes my hand.

"That was a great wrestling match," said Grandma.

"Ethan, come with us." said Sarah.

I followed all of them to the middle of the forest.

"Ethan James Morgan, you have impressed all of us with your sense, speed, strength, agility, and control over your fledgling behavior," said Erica. "We always knew you could do this."

"Now kneel down on one knee before us." said Benny.

I kneeled on my left knee.

"Repeat after me." said Rory. "I, say your first and last name…"

"I, Ethan Morgan," I repeated.

"…will begin my new life as a vampire with the Whitechapel coven…"

"…will begin my new life as a vampire with the Whitechapel coven…" I repeated.

"I promise to stay with , care, love, and be with my new family until the day I die again."

"I promise to stay with , care, love, and be with my new family until the day I die again."

"And I vow to never betray my coven and never bite a human."

"And I vow to never betray my coven and never bite a human." I vowed.

"Ethan, before we poke your shoulders with a wooden stake," interrupted Erica, "we have a position in our coven for you."

"Position?" I asked.

"How would you liked to be titled as the leader of the Whitechapel coven?" asked Sarah.

"What? But—"

"It was originally Sarah," said Grandma. "But she wanted you to have it."

"Ethan, do you accept the position?" asked Rory.

"Yes, I accept it." I answered.

I leaned my head down. Rory touches the top of my shoulders with the wooden stake in his hands.

"Ethan James Morgan," Rory says aloud, "you are here by and forever officially the leader of the Whitechapel coven."

I stood up. Sarah ran over and hugged me so tight.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.

"Hold on," I said. "There's one thing I wanted to do."

"What's that?"

"You'd always carry me, but now it's my turn."

Sarah jumped onto my back. I then ran towards the forest.

"Children of the night," said Grandma, "what music they make!"

Sarah's arms gripped tightly on my neck. She said, "I never realized how fun it is when you're being carried!"

I leaped onto a tree. "Hold on tight, little spider monkey." I said to Sarah. She giggled. I ran up the tree and jumped onto all of them.


	6. Graduation

Today was May 31st. It's been a few months since my vampire transformation.

I moved back with my parents and came back to school. It was pretty strange coming back to school. When I walked in the halls, girls were started to stare at me. It was like after all this time they finally noticed that I was here.

Grandma gave me the drink that would not let me die since I only had 28 days to drink human blood or my mortal body would die. Sometimes I felt strong but at the same time I felt weak. Since I was the leader, I was able to choose when I want to become a full vampire. I didn't want to become one just yet.

Being a vampire was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. I could jump off the roof of my house and not get a single scratch on me. I was able to crush marbles and rocks with my own fingers. At night, when my parents and sister were asleep, I would usually go out to Sarah and Erica's house and go hunting with them before morning came.

Living with my family was hard and tricky for me. The moments when I'm really hungry and their scents just freak me out a little. During dinner was also hard, since my digestive system no longer works, I had eat their human food and later cough it up in the bathroom. As a vampire, human food is unsatisfying and tastes really gross. Those other times when I nearly expose my powers, but I make sure they don't notice.

Anyways. Today was my high school graduation.

All of the students were in their red graduation caps and gowns in the gym. Their parents and family members were sitting in the stands taking pictures.

Principal Hicks speaked into the microphone. "Hello, parents, friends, and students to the graduation for the class of 2015."

The audience applauded.

After a few more words, he said, "Now here he is to give us our graduation valedictory, our valedictorian, Ethan Morgan."

I walked up on stage and shook Principal Hicks' hand while everybody clapped for me. I got to the microphone and looked into the crowd.

There was my parents, Jane, Sarah, Erica, Grandma Wier, and Rory's parents.

I started my speech. "When all of us were little, we didn't have to worry about anything and didn't have to have any responsibility. We had passions, dreams to bring to life, our futures already planned out, and things on our bucket list that we still haven't accomplished yet. Some of us want to go to college, study as a doctor, and become more successful than all of your former classmates. Others might want to not go to college, get married, and raise a family of our own. Now it's time stop reading the exact same pages in the book of our life and turn to the next chapter. It's our one chance to make something of our selves and show everyone else that you were meant for something." I looked up at Sarah in the stands. She was smiling at me. "You can change yourself, someone's life, or change the world. Do what makes you happy. Something that will last forever. We all need to remember one thing: Forever is only the beginning."

Everyone started clapping. I walked off stage and sat back down in my seat. They started handing out diplomas.

"Victoria Micheals," said Principal Hicks. Then, he says my name. "Ethan Morgan." I walked up, shook his hand, and received my diploma.

After all of that, we went back to my house. It was Sarah, Erica, Grandma Weir, and Rory's parents.

While we were all in the living room, Dad appeared in the room with a white box in his hands.

"Ethan," said Dad, "you got a package in the mail. It's from…Italy?"

He handed it to me. I walked into the kitchen where no one can see me.

I ripped the little red bow off and opened the box. There was a bracelet inside of it. It was black leather and had a sliver V on it. Beside it was an index card. It read:

_Congratulations on graduating high school. For your graduation and vampire transformation, we got you this. The V stands for vampire. Sincerely, the Vampire Council._

They gave me a present? I always believed that the Council didn't like me that much.

"Who is it from?" asked Sarah.

"The Council," I answered.

"They gave you the same bracelet they gave me for my graduation." She showed me her bracelet.

A few hours passed, everybody already left. Before my parents went up to bed, Dad said, "Ethan, we want you to know that we are very proud of you."

"We love you so much," said Mom.

"Thanks," I replied, "Good night."

"Good night."

When they were asleep, I jumped onto of the roof. I laid on my back looking up at the stars.

WHOOSH! A quick wind came by me. It was Sarah. She was then laying on her back right next to me.

"So?" she said. "You're a vampire and you graduated. What now?"

"I don't know," I said. "I was planning on going Dartmouth but…I don't think I can now."

"I'm sorry."

I turned to my side and faced her. "Hey, it's not your fault. It was your choice to change me."

"What was your second choice?"

"Become a full vampire and live for all eternity with you."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Then, bite someone."

"I'll only become a full-fledged vampire, if…"

"If what?"

I sat up and said, "Sarah?"

"Mmm?"

"I want to show you something." I was going to ask her an important question. I pulled out a box and showed it to Sarah. She opens it and finds a ring in there. "It's was my Grandma Morgan's ring. She gave it to me before she died."

"It's beautiful. But why did she give it to you? Isn't it like a girl ring?"

While she still stared at the ring, I kneeled down. She looked up and saw me kneel down.

"Oh, my god," she murmured. "What's happening?"

"Sarah Olivia Fox," I said, "I just want to tell you something. From the moment I—"

"Ethan," she cut me off, "let me stop you there for a second."

This is it. I knew it. She's going to say no. I knew this was a mistake.

"Yes." My face lit up. I looked at Sarah all shocked.

"Yes what?" I said like an idiot.

"I will marry you."

"This was the only way to thank you for letting me experience this amazing life."

"Put it on me."

I placed the ring onto her ring finger. "I vow to love you every moment of forever," I said to her.

"I love you so much!" Sarah cried out.

She jumped on her feet and passionately kissed.

Suddenly, my feet couldn't feel the roof anymore. Sarah had lifted the both of us up in the air.

We stopped kissing.

"I've waited twenty years to be known as Sarah Morgan," said Sarah.

"Well, I kept you waiting long enough, didn't I?" I responded with.

This moment was amazing. I never wanted it to end.

"You know there's one part that's going to be difficult," I said.

"And that is?" asked Sarah.

"Telling Ross and Samantha."


	7. Wedding

**Sarah's POV**

The invitations were sent to our family and friends. It read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Sarah Olivia Fox and Ethan James Morgan. The event will take place on August 15._

It was the event that will change my immortal life forever: my wedding.

I couldn't believe it was already here. Right now I am Ms. Sarah Fox, but in two hours, I will be Mrs. Sarah Morgan. That name fitted perfectly. I've been dreaming of this day for so long. Except I wasn't dead before and I was able to dream and sleep back then.

One thing that I'm really worried about: our honeymoon. Ethan hasn't told me where it is just yet. He hasn't even dropped any hints. Mostly importantly, I'm still a virgin. I've never done it before. Ethan's still a fledgling though he's still a bit stronger than me. I'm so afraid that he's not gonna enjoy it.

It was like that time before I was bitten Jesse tried to seduce me. The moment right before he tried to unbutton my shirt I stopped him. I was only seventeen. I wasn't ready.

Other thing that worried me. We cannot have children. I always wanted to be a mother, but I can't now. I hate that there were some things that other women could give Ethan that I can't.

If we were both human, I could imagine the kids we could've had.

A little boy who was tall and lanky just like Ethan. The exact same dark brown hair and pale skin as him, too. He had my eyes and my smile. Our son could've been so perfect. He could've been the sparkle in Ethan's eye.

Anyways. Today was my wedding. Yesterday, Rory and Benny took Ethan to his bachelor party. They consider strippers to be boring, and just had some bears and a few mountain lions at the party.

Grandma Weir and Erica decided to plan our wedding. I asked them not to go overboard with the wedding. I just wanted a nice, simple wedding with our family and friends there. They both said that they got it.

"Okay, let's get you ready for your wedding," said Erica.

After blow drying my black, glossy hair, Erica left me in a white bathrobe. She was fixing my makeup for me.

"You did promise that we wouldn't go overboard with the wedding," I asked.

She applied my eye shadow onto my eyelids. "Of course," said Erica. "By the way, thank you for making me the maid of honor."

"You're my best friend. You're always my maid of honor."

"So, has he told you about the honeymoon yet?"

"Ethan hasn't dropped one hint."

"Let's hope it's not a rundown motel in Mexico."

"Yes, Erica." I smirked. "Ethan's gonna get us that."

Then, she applied my mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I felt like the gorgeous person in the world.

"Erica!" I gasped.

"I know. I know," she smiled.

"Thank you so much. You think I look beautiful enough?"

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna be the only girl Ethan's gonna be looking at."

Knock, knock, knock!

"Who is it?" Erica asked aloud.

"It's Rory," said the voice. "No one's naked, right?"

"No. Is Ethan with you?"

"No. He's getting dressed, babe."

"Come in."

Rory walked in and closed the door behind him. He was wearing his tuxedo and had his undone tie hanging around his neck.

"Rory," said Erica, "you haven't tied your tie yet?"

"It's hard," whined Rory.

"Here I got it." I said. I tie Rory's tie in my vampire speed.

"Thanks, Sarah," he said.

"Welcome."

"Babe, are you wearing the little heels?"

"Yes." Erica rolled her eyes.

"How come Erica can't wear high heels?" I asked.

"If I wear them," answered Erica, "then I'm a little taller than Rory."

"You'd look like my mom."

"Rory, go! Sarah and I need to get dressed."

"I won't stay for Sarah, but I will stay for Er—"

"Go!" Erica playfully shoved him.

"I'm gone."

He leaves. Samantha and Jane walk in. Samantha was wearing a short, blue dress with sliver stilettos, and Jane had on a dark purple dress. They both looked gorgeous.

"Sarah!" Samantha shrieked. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, "You too."

"Hey, Jane, Samantha," said Erica, "could you two do me a favor? I have to go get dressed. Jane, could you go get Sarah's veil from her room, and Samantha, could you start fixing Sarah's hair?"

"Sure," said Jane.

Erica went to her room to go get dressed. Samantha started the braids in my hair. Once Jane brought my veil, Samantha said, "Sarah, I want you to know that…we're very happy for you and Ethan."

"Thank you, Samantha," I said.

"Without you, we would've lost him."

Erica returns with her hair curled and pulled into a side ponytail. She had on a long, beautiful, lavender dress. She was so gorgeous that I wanted to cry. She then finished my hair. It was in a bun with a braid in it.

"You look beautiful, Sarah," said Jane. "I wished I looked like you."

"No, I wished I look like you, Jane," I said. She smiled.

"Let's get your dress on." said Erica.

They helped me into my dress. It was long and white. The dress was long-sleeved, old-fashion but still elegantly breathtaking. I was meant for this dress.

I lifted my leg up so Erica could put my garter on. I tottered as she pulled the garter up my leg and yanked it into place.

After that, they helped me into my enormous high heels. Even when I had them on I'm not even close to Ethan's neck.

"Can I just go barefoot?" I asked.

"Not unless you want Ethan to get on his knees just to kiss you," smirked Jane. She always joked about how short I was compared to Ethan. I was barely 5'5" while he was six feet.

"All right," said Erica, "That should do it."

"Wait." said Samantha. "You need something new."

"I got it."

Erica revealed a pair of diamond earrings. They looked like they cost a thousand dollars. I placed them on my ears.

"Thanks, Erica," I said.

"Now you need something old." said Samantha.

"Am I old enough?" asked a voice. It was Grandma at the door.

"Grandma!" I murmured.

"Sarah, you do look beautiful, darling."

"Thank you so much."

"By the way, the wedding's about to begin. Samantha, Jane, you should probably get downstairs."

Jane and Samantha leave.

"Sarah, I want to give you something."

She took a white box out of her jacket pocket. Inside of the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Regular blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.

"I wore it when I got married," said Grandma, "so did Benny's mother. And now you're going to wear it."

"Grandma, you shouldn't have." I said.

Grandma handed it to Erica. She stuck it into the braids and placed my veil along with it.

"I better get going," said Grandma.

Erica and I got to the aisle. She handed me my bouquet and flipped my veil onto my face.

"I'm so nervous," I whispered to Erica.

"You think you can make it?" She asked.

"I don't know."

"Ethan's waiting down there for you. You can do this."

"Okay. Thanks, Erica."

We both hugged and we let go. She stood in front of me. Erica start walking down the aisle. Once she sat down, the music started playing. Everybody stood up.

I started walking. I pictured me falling with my giant heels. Everybody gazed at me. If my heart was still beating, it would be beating fast.

Suddenly, I stop. I was breathing hard. Everybody was questioning on why I stopped.

"Why is she stopping?"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"She looks like she's about to pass out."

I was getting so nervous around everyone that I was about to faint. Suddenly, I saw Ethan.

He gazed at me happily. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. I smiled at him. Ethan said under his breath for me to hear, "One step closer."

Suddenly, all of the fears and nervousness that overwhelmed me so much disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ethan made it go away.

I took a step closer to him. "One step closer," he whispered again.

I then kept walking closer and closer to him. Finally, I was next to him. He made me the most happiest vampire in the world.

We both said our vows to each other. They were the same simple, traditional vows that ever couple has said.

"I do," vowed Ethan. Once he said that, I wanted to cry so much.

"I do," I vowed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride.

Ethan flipped my veil on top of my head and we kissed passionately. Everybody cheered for us. Ethan and I were now officially and legally married.


	8. Reception

The reception took place outside of mine and Erica's house. It was a warm August evening.

We started to make the wedding toasts.

First up was Rory.

"Sarah and Ethan are the brother and sister I always wanted," said Rory. "Both of them are part of my family. I'd like to make a toast to my new brother, Ethan. Dude, I hope you had enough sleep for 18 years because you won't be getting any for awhile."

After that was Benny.

"So I heard that the best man always tells the best toast, well I'm gonna tell the story of Ethan and Sarah. Just laugh at the parts that seem funny, okay?" said Benny. Everybody giggled. "It started during freshmen year. Ethan and I were walking through the cafeteria. All of a sudden, Ethan spills his food all over," People started snickering, "this girl, who turns out to be Sarah. Once he saw her, Ethan never stopped looking." Everyone said Awwah! "Ethan really liked Sarah. A lot! I made a bet with him that in exactly one year he has to ask Sarah out. He did, and she said yes. Now if it wasn't for the best man, this wedding wouldn't be for Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."

After Benny walked off the stage, it was Erica's turn.

"Usually, I thought of Ethan as a regular nerd like Rory and Benny," said Erica, "I thought he was childish like Rory and a big ol' flirt like Benny. But no. He was smart, sweet, tough, and a hell of a fighter! The things I like about Ethan is that he respects Sarah and is not shallow at all. I'm so glad that he didn't think I was really a blonde. Like OMG!" Everyone started giggling.

Up next was Samantha. "I would like to thank Mason and Regina Fox for bringing this wonderful person into our lives. She fully completes our son, Ethan. I'd like to propose a toast to my son, Ethan, and my new daughter-in-law, Sarah. Congratulations, Sarah. You're officially a Morgan, even before you were."

The final one was Grandma Weir.

"I can picture Ethan and Sarah in the future now," said Grandma, "It'll be eight years since the day they found each other. Both of them will still be look at each other with the same eyes as they did before. The eyes of love at first sight."

After all of the amazing speeches, Ethan and I danced to my favorite song that perfectly defines our love life: A Thousand Years by Christina Perry.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How do be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

I gazed happily into Ethan's eyes. He smiled back. As we danced, I hummed the words to the song. I knew that Ethan and I were going to live for thousands this thousands of years. After those years pass, I will still love him.

"One step closer," I sanged silently.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

__I couldn't think of any moment more perfect than this. Ethan spun me around and then dipped me.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you," I whispered back. We both passionately kissed.

I danced with Rory and Benny for a few songs. Both of them were really wild on the dance floor.

Soon, it was already 1 AM. Ethan and I were heading to our car for our honeymoon.

Before we left, Ethan and I hugged Ross and Samantha.

"Guys, take care," said Samantha. "We love you both."

"I'm gonna miss you two so much," Ethan said to his parents.

As we head to the car, Erica handed me my suitcase that she packed for me.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything you need is in there."

"Thanks, Erica," I said as I hugged. Then, she hugged Ethan. I hugged Benny and Rory, and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Ethan and I got into his car, and everbody cheered as we drove away.


	9. Honeymoon

"So, are you gonna give me the hint yet?" I asked Ethan.

"No, not yet," he responded.

"Could you give me one hint?"

"It's a very special place. You're gonna love it."

"All right." I said to myself.

Well, we just got on a few planes through the United States. Either way it was still nighttime.

I had no idea where we were going. It could be a honeymoon suite in a honeymoon suite in a Las Vegas hotel/casino. Maybe it's in California near the beach. Maybe it's in Florida or New York.

It doesn't matter where it is, as long as I'm with Ethan. He did tell me I was going to love it.

We were on one last plane. It was across the ocean. So it must be out of the country. Seems interesting.

Once the plane landed, it was like close to dawn. As Ethan and I walked off the plane, a bunch of hoola girls placed leis around our necks.

"Hawaii?" I shrieked. "We're in Hawaii?!"

"Yes, I knew you always wanted to go there," he said to me.

"I've been wanting to come here all my life!"

We took a taxi somewhere. It was near the beach. We stopped near a beach house. It looked beautiful.

"Ethan," I gasped.

"It's Grandma Weir's beach house," he answered. "It's Benny's grandpa's gift to Grandma on their honeymoon. She let me borrow it."

I removed my black high heels, and held them in one hand and held my suitcase in another hand. Ethan carried the other two suitcases.

When we got to the front door, Ethan opened it and led me in.

Inside of the beach house was first a living room. It was all white with a big white couch. There was a giant flat screen with hundreds of DVDs.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Wait 'til you see our bedroom." said Ethan.

Oh, my God. Our bedroom.

I followed my husband to our bedroom. Once I saw our bedroom, my eyes lit up.

The bedroom was all white with wooden walls. There were those window slide doors with white curtains. It was completely beautiful.

"Ethan, I love it," I said.

My suitcase fell out of my hand. I was too busy gazing fascinatingly at the room.

Ethan came up from behind and picked me up in his arms. We both smiled and laughed. He spun round as we kissed.

After we stopped, Ethan put me down.

"I'm a bit nervous," I said to him. "This is my first time." I felt embarrassed.

"It's mine too, love," he said. "I'm gonna go to the living room and start the fire in the fireplace, okay?"

"Mmm. Very romantic. Just give a few minutes to get ready."

"Okay. Don't keep me waiting, Mrs. Morgan."

"Not a problem, Mr. Morgan."

Ethan left the room. I grabbed my suitcase and threw it on the bed. Quickly, I unzipped it and opened it.

In the suitcase were unfamiliar, folded up clothes. Mostly lingerie. I checked the tags. They were like in French or something. Too much pink and purple. None of these bras, panties, nightgowns, and clothes were even mine.

"Damn it, Erica," I yelled as I threw the clothes in my hand on the floor.

I stomped towards the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror.

Ugh! I look hideous. I washed the makeup off my face. There. I want to look naturally beautiful.

My enhanced eyesight showed me what Ethan was doing.

He lit the fire in the fireplace. It was warm and gave me some goosebumps. Ethan then checked himself in the mirror. He was fixing his hair and checking his teeth. Then, Ethan searched in the draws for something. He found a little spray bottle and sprayed it into his mouth. Suddenly, he was coughing and choking.

"Not breath spray," he gagged.

I giggled a little. This needs to be perfect.

Instantly, I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste, and starting brushing my teeth. After brushing my teeth, I rinsed with mouthwash. Then, I put some deodorant on and perfume.

First of all, Erica owes me big time for this. Second of all, this is so frightening for me.

"Don't be a wimp," I said to myself.

I just left my black dress on and waited in the hallway. I took deep breaths before I walked into the living room.

The fire was lit and there was broken glass on the floor. Ethan kneeled down and began to clean up the mess. I looked at him. I cleared my throat.

He looked up and saw me. "Hey," he said. "Sorry, I broke one of the wine glasses."

"One little touch and it broke?"

"Exactly."

We both sat on the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Cheers for the vampire of my dreams," he said. We clanged our glasses together. Both of us swallowed our wine in a split second.

"Hold on," I said. "I have a present for you."

I ran to the bedroom and took his present out of my suitcase. I came back and hid Ethan's present behind my back.

"What is it?"

"Just a little vampire present." I revealed the present. "Surprise!"

Ethan then threw himself at the wall. I didn't think he would be that shocked of his present, which was a pint of donated human blood.

"Sarah," he said.

"You said you would become a full vampire if I marry you. Well, we're married now."

"Oh, God." He gasped. Ethan held his breath in.

"Ethan, just one little sip and it'll be over with. You won't have to deal with anymore. Just stay with the vegetarian diet for the—"

"I can't do it. Sarah, I-I just can't do it. I can't!"

"I know you can. Ethan, be who you were born to be: a vampire."

My husband took me a step toward me.

"One step closer," I mumbled.

He stepped closer and closer. His eyes were locked on me, but they kept wanting to take a look at the blood in my hands.

"One step closer." I mumbled again.

Once he was facing me, I handed Ethan the bag of blood. He gently unseals the bag of blood and sniffed it. He licked his lips. The scent of the blood made me licked my lips as well.

"One, two," he breathed"…three." Ethan scarfed the crimson liquid down his throat until it was all gone.

The bag fell out of his hands. He look at me happily and satisfied.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Reborn."

Ethan picked me up in his arms and we started making out. He then fell to his knees.

We were on the floor in front of the fire. I was on top of Ethan. I ripped his button-up shirt open to reveal his chest. Then, he ripped the back of my dress open.

"Oh, Ethan."


	10. Vision

Ethan and I have been in Hawaii for ten days now. It was the best time of our lives.

We went swimming in the ocean, although the fish swam away from us as if we were sharks. Also, we went surfing and exploring the place of Hawaii.

When we're not doing anything else, Ethan and I just lay back on the couch in front of the flat screen to watch one of the thousand DVDs under the TV. Then, we…you know what.

Each time we have sex, we nearly destroy the place. Like in our bed, for example, both of us had torn up the pillows, broke half of the bed, left cracks in some places, and mostly everything was destroyed.

It was good. Both of us never get tired nor needed to take a breath. We never have to get up to go to the bathroom or to get something to eat. Just keep on.

When the cleaning man, George, came to clean, he was shocked once he saw our bedroom.

"Was there an animal attack in here?" He asked.

"Uhh…sure," Ethan answered.

A few times, he brought his daughter, Alana with him. She was a ten year-old girl, who looked too innocent. While Ethan helped George, Alana stayed with me. We talked and talked, although I think she was frightened of me and Ethan.

Alana seemed very curious about us. She saw our bedroom and looked at us. She complimented how pretty I looked and how our bedroom looked. That one time when Ethan was kissing my neck, Alana looked really scared. Suddenly, she starts coming with her father and accompanied me so much that I could barely see Ethan. She must've thought I was human and Ethan was the monster, so I played along with it. Alana wouldn't leave me alone, but I didn't mind. She was just a scared, little girl.

It was nighttime now. After grabbing a bite to eat, Ethan and I were going to bed.

I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror.

I started to take a liking to Erica's lingerie. It wasn't so bad. She did pack me some stylish clothes to wear for Hawaii.

Now I had on a dark blue lacy nightgown. It was so silky and soft, but I felt a little embarrassed wearing it.

I walked out of the bathroom and leaned up against the door like a sexy Victoria's Secret model. Ethan looked up and saw me. His eyes lit up and his jaw dropped.

I smiled and leaped on top of Ethan.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Beautiful," he answered, "You always do."

"Thank, God." I felt relieved.

I got off of him and laid next to him. My head gently rested on his chest.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"Thank you for saving my life. For giving me a second chance at living."

"How was I suppose to live in a world where you don't exist?"

"I don't know. How?"

"Thank you for making me Sarah Morgan. Also, thank you for saving me from Jesse."

"I never trusted that asshole. He's still out there doing what God knows. Whatever Jesse does, I'll never let that bastard take you away from me."

"I'm not going anywhere with him. I know you'll protect me from him."

We both leaned and kissed. Suddenly, I saw something. It looked like some vision.

Two male vampires were fighting each other over a dead body. Before they could hurt each other anymore, another vampire broke up the fight. It was…Jesse.

"You two stop it!" He snarled. "If y'all don't get your act together, I swear I will bust both of your heads open! Got that?!"

The two vampires nodded.

"Now get out!"

Both of them ran away.

A girl came up behind Jesse. She was short but lanky girl. The girl had long, light brown curls and it looked like she used to have freckles. She was pretty and she had brilliant gold eyes just like Ethan.

"Jesse, don't get so tense," she said seductively. "They're just children."

"So hard to control. I feel like I'm freakin' babysitting them except I'm not getting paid at all."

"Baby, it's okay. Why do we even need to do this?"

"Ethan Morgan, a seer. He…He tried to kill me long ago. I was just trying keep our vampire world in peace, but he was trying to destroy us. He killed most of my vampire friends. I want him DEAD!"

"And you need an army?"

"Because he has other vampire friends and a spellmaster of a best friend with him."

"And we just kill him and that's it?"

"That's it."

The vision disappeared. Ethan and I stopped kissing. Both of us gasped.

"Did you see that?" I asked him.

"You saw that too?"

"Yes."

"Jesse—he's back."

"An army? A vampire army…coming to destroy us."

My phone started ringing. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sarah," said the voice. It was Grandma.

"Grandma, Ethan had a—"

"A vision. I know. I had a vision too. You two need to come home now."

"What's going on?"

"Jesse is still out there for revenge. Come home now."

"Okay, we will. Bye." I hung up before she could even say bye.

"Grandma had a vision too." I said to Ethan.

"Jesse is still alive…a-and he has created an army. They will come for us all."


	11. Trouble

**Ethan's POV**

This was insane. I couldn't believe Jesse was still out there. He was creating an army of vampires. Now Jesse is bringing them to destroy me and my family. How dare he try to hurt my family? I'm not letting him hurt Sarah, Benny, Rory, Erica, or Grandma.

Another thing that I couldn't believe. I had a vision. I'm a full-fledged vampire now. I'm not a seer anymore. How was I able to see visions again? Also, how was Sarah able to see it? Will all of these questions be answered once we get to Whitechapel?

Sarah and I were on our last plane, which was heading to Whitechapel. We both sat anxiously in our seats.

"What the hell is Jesse going to do to us?" Sarah asked me.

"I don't know, love," I said. "Whatever it is, I know he's going to do whatever he can to destroy us. That one time when Jesse helped us defeat Stern, I thought we could trust him, but no. I was an idiot."

"No, you're not. You did what you could to save us from the Lucrifactor."

"I'm still an idiot for asking him for help."

"Ethan, who knows what's going to happen. Nobody can predict the future except Grandma."

"Her visions are based on decisions. The future always changes. We could defeat them or die in glory and peace."

"This will not turn out good. I just know it. He'll do whatever it takes to hurt you."

"The only way Jesse can hurt is by hurting you first…and I'm not letting that son of a bitch lay a finger on you."

The plane landed. Sarah and I headed straight home.

Once we got there, we hugged Grandma, Rory, Benny, and Erica. We all got into the living room and discussed Jesse.

"So Jesse is creating an army," said Grandma.

"A vampire army?" asked Erica.

"No, the Salvation Army, Barbie," smirked Benny. Erica hissed at him.

"Why is he creating an army?" asked Sarah.

"Revenge." answered Grandma.

"Revenge on me." I murmured.

"Jesse knows that we'll do anything to protect each other and he needs a few more people to help him. But it seems that—"

"He wants all of us dead." Benny finished it.

"Precisely."

"Ethan, you think you can get a vision about Jesse?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know."

"Just try. Try it on me."

My hand extended to my wife's hand. Suddenly, I experienced a vision.

I saw most of the vampires in his army. All of them were mostly teenagers, who share the same traits as every vampire has. Gold eyes, rhythmless hearts and pulses, no human blood running through their flesh, physical beautiness, and their uncontrollable thirst for blood.

All of them were like in a crowd talking.

"Silent!" said a female voice. It was Jade, that girl with Jesse. As they all grew quiet, she says, "All right now. Since you're all here, I would like to make an announcement. My children, our master, Jesse had created us all for one reason: to defeat the monster who tried to bring us back ten feet in the ground where they believe we belong.

"Jesse was trying to bring peace to our vampire world. How could we live in peace when humans think of us as monsters? They think we hang out in the cemetery…they think we sleep in coffins…think we turn into bats…and they think we burn to ash in the sunlight!" All of them started cheering for her.

"Ethan Morgan is a dead man!"

The vision stopped.

"What did you see, E?" asked Benny.

"Those vampires were brainwashed by Jesse," I answered. "They think I'm trying to get rid of all of the vampires."

"What?" said Sarah. "No, Ethan, you're the good guy. Jesse is the bad guy here."

"I know, but he lied to all of them."

"How many of them were there?" asked Rory.

"More than twenty. Possibly thirty of them."

"Thirty? The five of us can't handle five or six vampires coming at each of us at the same time." shrieked Erica.

"What about the Vampire Council?" asked Sarah.

Grandma experienced her vision on the Council. After her vision, she grunted in frustration.

"Stupid vampires," she said. "They won't stop them."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Leonardo and Barnabas just want to see how Jesse's army will ultimately fail."

"Don't they know he broke law number two," said Erica. "Thou shall not make more than two vampires in the same year. He made ten times that!"

"If that law is broken, then they wait for them to learn their lesson." Benny informed us.

"Which is?" asked Rory.

"Newborn vampires will someday turn their back on their own creator, meaning they might as well kill them."

"We can't just wait for his stupid newborn vampires kill Jesse," I said. "We have to kill him ourselves."

"Kill him?" said Benny. "Ethan, we can't kill him if he has thirty freakin' vampires with him."

"Then, we can form an army ourselves."

"An army?" said Rory.

"What if we get other vampires to fight with us?"

That was the only solution to our problem.

"Other vampires?" asked Erica.

"Yeah. I mean come on. There has to be tons of vampires all around the world, right?"

Each of them exchanged a few looks.

"The European Nomads," said Grandma.

"Yvette and her sisters," added Erica.

"The Chinese Coven," added Rory.

"The Mexican Coven," Sarah had added too.

"Yeah. They can help us fight them."

"It could work, Ethan. It could," said Grandma.

We needed all the help we could get. If the other vampire covens stand with us, we will be invincible. We all knew Jesse too well. He won't stop until we're all dead. And I'm not letting Jesse take us down without a fight.


	12. Allies

We were going to need help from other covens and vampires. Some who were willing to fight with us, and who had amazing gifts like me. There were actually a lot of covens who were going to help us. All of them had amazing stories of which each of them shared with me.

First, there was the French Coven. The members of the coven were the three adoptive sisters, Juliet, Yvette, and Shanelle. All of them are at least four hundred years-old. They were created by Antoine, an older vampire, though they never actually knew his biological age. Yvette is the leader of the coven and the first one that Antoine created. Yvette was like in her early 20's, had strawberry blonde hair, and a long face. She is more serious, mature, and determined than her sisters. From what she told me, her and Antoine used to have a physical relationship, though she saw him nothing more than a father. The other one is Shanelle, the gifted one. Shanelle had the power of physical attraction. She is able to attract anyone, vampire or not. Shanelle had the long, dark blonde hair and resembled the appearance of a Barbie doll. Shanelle would often use her power to lure in food for her and her sisters. The nine years after Antoine found Yvette, they both found Shanelle working in the streets as a prostitute. After seeing how easily she can attract a lot of men, Antoine changed her so they could easily get food. Twenty years after they found Shanelle, they found a dying Juliet being beaten to death by her father in her home. Antoine changed her while Shanelle and Yvette killed Juliet's abusive father. Juliet had dark red, bouncy curls and had the face of a china doll, since she was changed at the age of fourteen. A century after all of their transformations, Antoine was excuted by the Council for creating an illegal immortal child.

Next, we have the Mexican Coven. The coven was led by Luis, a boyish vampire with olive to his chalky complexion, big, wide eyes and had the physical appearence of a high school student. He is childish and friendly. He was changed in the 1800's by a vampire, who saved him after he was being hunted down by another vampire. A few years after his transformation, he found a young woman, Maria, who had her tongue cut off and was unable to speak. Luis fell in love with her and eventually changed her. Maria grew a tongue back and was happy to talk again. She was very short, like at 4'10", had long brown hair, the same olive complexion as Luis, and had some curves to her body. Maria had a very special ability. Since she didn't have to tongue back then and was unable to communicate with people, she had the ability to communicate with people through minds and project images into their minds . It was like hearing her voice in your mind. Whoever she's communicating with, they are able to communicate back to her and show her images of what they're thinking. After thirty years, Luis and Maria found a burning house. They go in there and found Eddie, who was barely alive and received several burns. Both of them felt so sorry for him since his wife and his son died in the fire that they changed him. Two years after his transformation, Eddie felt alone and became the third wheel with Luis and Maria. They both then allowed him to go find a mate and bring her back to changed her. He eventually found his mate, Ramona. Eddie was giant and stood at 6'5", which was a skyscraper to Maria. He had shaggy black hair, copper skin that was a little darker than the rest of his coven, and looked like he was in his early thirties. He mostly act like as a fatherly-figure towards Maria and Luis. Ramona had long, black ringlets, had hints of olive to her chalky complexion, and looked like a college student. Maria and Luis accepted Ramona as a member of their family, but it angered them during the time her and Eddie had a serious physical relationship, which resulted them into nearly destroying their many houses. They are mostly responsible for the murders in Juarez, Mexico.

Also, there was the American Nomads. There was Roland, a former soldier of the American Revolution. He had dark brown hair and a beard. He looked very much like a caveman. He had mostly fought in some of the greatest wars in history, including the American Civil War. There was Ursula, a young woman with brilliant red hair and albino white skin. And a few more nomads, Harry, Olivia, and Amanda. Harry was changed in the early 1900's. He had honey blonde hair and a mustache, changed in his thirties and had big ears. He admitted that his favorite past time was the 1920's. Harry was originally a gangster. He even knew Al Capone. Amanda and Olivia were a lesbian couple. Amanda was African-American with fuzzy brown curls, and Olivia, who looked like she used to freckles and had sandy brown hair. They were a couple in the 1960's, but segregation was trying to tear them apart. They ran away and was later changed.

Now we have the Chinese Coven, which was led by Jia Li, a gorgeous, elegant woman with short black hair and the same Chinese face but completed with immortal beautiness. During the time the Great Wall of China was being built, she had twenty members in her coven. Until the Council destroyed them. The only members she had left with her was Kyoko and Yoshi, who were mates. Yoshi had the ability to detect when someone is lying. All of them had the same black hair and Asian look. Jia Li was serious and a little stubborn. Yoshi was likeable and a good person.

We also had help from the European nomads. They were actually a coven. The Europeans were led by Nahuel, who was from South America. He was like in his mid 40's and had black hair and black beard with streaks of dark grey. His family was his mate, Rebecca, and his coven mates, Joey, Sebastian, and Christina. Sonya was in her thirties and stood at 5'4". She had black curly hair and most of a Latina beauty. Kind of like Salma Hayek and Penelope Cruz. Christina was like sixteen and had dark blonde hair that was cut short. She looked little and petite, and reminded me of Tinkerbell. Joey was a little chubby and was built. He had jet black hair and some bushy eyebrows. He was bulky and looked like he was related to Sonya in some way. Sebastian was tall and lanky, which was the complete opposite of Joey. He had a long face, long body, long neck and legs, and had light brown hair. Nahuel and Sonya are mates, while Sebastian and Christina are mates as well. He found all of them in North America, but traveled them in Europe. Sebastian has the power to control fire, water, air, and earth. Christina had the ability to feel and control emotions of those around her.

All of them were willing to us. I was so thankful for them. The one thing that wonder us was that none of them were vegetarian vampires. We had to sneak some blood from the hospital for each of them, which was even more difficult than I thought.

This was dangerous, but we needed help. I thought we were safe forever, but forever is not as long as I'd thought it'd be.


	13. Help

We gathered all of our allies in the living room. There was ways that I described our allies. The Chinese coven are really freaky and traditional. The Mexicans are loco in the cabeza. They're always howling and laughing like hyenas. The French sisters are irresistible and seductive, especially since they're French and are from the city of love. The Europeans are powerful and a loving family. The Nomads were just wanderers who never have a home of their own to stay in.

"Listen, y'all," Rory said aloud. "So you all know why you are here."

"Here to die, aren't we?" asked Nahuel.

"Nahuel," Sonya said.

"This vampire, Jesse has created an army of vampires to destroy us." said Grandma. "So you had brought us here to die?" asked Ramona.

"No—"

"Grandma," I interrupted. "I got this." Then, I said aloud, "Look, guys. We just need your help. I'm the one Jesse is after. Long ago, Sarah, Benny, and I trapped him, and he escaped. Now he's coming back for revenge. The only way he could hurt me is by hurting my family. I am asking for you to fight us if this is only way to save my family. Whatever it takes to keep them safe, it doesn't matter." All of them exchanged looks.

Just when I thought all hope was lost, the Mexican Coven stood up and Eddie said, "We will join you."

Olivia and Amanda held onto each other's hands and stood up. Amanda said, "We will stand you."

Ursula and Harry stood up too. "Count us in," said Harry.

"We'll fight with you," said Nahuel.

"Let us drag those bastards straight to hell," said Juliet.

"Thank you," said Sarah. "We are really grateful for y'all."

Benny, Sarah, and I gathered outside with Maria, Luis, Christina, Sebastian, Yvette, and Shanelle.

"So you want to know our gifts?" asked Christina.

"Yes, your powers need to be useful for our fight," said Benny. "Are they?"

"I can communicate with people and project in their minds," said Maria. "Just look." Suddenly, the background of the Whitechapel that we were at became a jungle. There were palm trees, a waterfall, and animals all around.

Sarah and I looked around. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Sarah asked me.

"Yes. Maria, this is amazing."

"I can also blind them." said Maria. The jungle image that the Mexican vampire project into my mind was then replaced with total blackness. I knew my eyes were open, but all I see was darkness.

"Where am I?" I said. Then, it was gone. I was back to reality. "That was amazing," I said to Maria.

"Gracias." "Shanelle, how can your physical attraction ability work," Benny asked.

"It was very easy," she answered. "In a fight, I can easily attract my opponent into no longer trying to attack, then I get them."

"How does your power work?" I asked.

"I just put it into use and look directly into someone's eyes. If I don't feel gorgeous at the moment, that would make me even more irresistible."

"Does that really work?"

"Watch and listen." Shanelle suddenly flips her hair out of her face in a sexy way. Benny started staring at her in a attractive way. "Got anything to say to me," she seductively says to Benny.

"Do you got a name or should I still keep calling you beautiful," Benny asked.

"Told it always works." Shanelle smiled. Suddenly, Benny shakes his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"Okay." I said. "Christina, you control emotions, right?"

"Yes, I can," she answered. "Anything helpful?"

"I can change emotions, Ethan. I can easily make someone turn their back on their friend just like that."

"Try it."

"Okay. Let's start with jealousy."

I glanced over at Sarah and Benny. Benny had his arm wrapped around my wife's shoulders. I don't like the way that Benny had his arm around Sarah. I didn't like it at all.

"Benny," I growled and I uncontrollably knocked his arm off of Sarah, "what do you think you're doing?"

"Whoa, E," he said as I stepped towards him and he backed away. "What's your problem?"

"Putting your arm around my wife is the problem."

"Dude, she's my friend."

"And she's mine!"

"Christina," Sarah said.

"Just a few moments," she said.

"If you ever touch her again—" I hissed.

"E, stop!"

"Your head's coming off!" Suddenly, the jealousy disappears. I was now calm and relaxed.

"Thank God," sighed Sarah.

"Christina, don't ever do that again," I said.

"It will not," she vowed. It scared me to death. I could've killed Benny. For a vampire, I will any guy who tries to take y wife away from me. Even if it was B—

_Heeeehawahhh! _

I looked back in the woods. I heard laughing and leave being crushed by feet. "I hear something," said Sarah.

"Jesse must've sent one of slaves to spy on us," I said.

"Let's go!" Sarah and I ran into the woods.

The laughter continues. It was the laughing of a woman and a man. I then caught them. They ran right in front of me.

"Sarah, I found them," I yelled.

"Let's get them!" she commanded.

We chased after them. When I was tht close to them, I lunged at them. Before I could knocked them down, both of them leaped onto the trees.

I hold onto the ground and hopped onto a crouched position.

I looked up at the tree and found a couple sitting onto of one of the branches.

The man was short and built, but reminded me of a leprechaun. He had dark brown hair and a stubble. The woman had chin length strawberry blonde hair with bangs that covered her eyebrows. She looked like one inch taller than the man.

Both of them were laughing at me. It irritated me so much.

Benny, Sebastian, Christina, Shanelle, Luis, Yvette, and Maria appeared as Sarah helped me up.

"Just as I thought," murmured Sebastian. "Russians."

"Natasha, Boris," said Luis, "what are you two doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Luis?" said Boris. He had the most thick Russian accent I've heard. "We are here to fight."

"Fight?" I joined in the conversation. "It's okay, Boris. We don't need any more help."

"Blah, blah, blah," said Natasha as she rolled her eyes. Her accent wasn't as thick as Boris. "We do not care what you have done. We just want participate in a challenge."

"Didn't you hear Ethan?" said Shanelle. "We don't need—"

"Wait!" I stopped Shanelle. "You two can fight with us, under one condition! You are not allowed to hunt any humans here, understand?!"

Both of them nodded.

"Okay, you may stay and fight with us."


	14. Special Ability

It was a little uncomfortable and unpleasant having so many strangers in our house.

When Sarah and I were in our room, our guests were either hanging out at our house, Benny's house, or in the woods.

When morning came, Sarah and I got dressed. My wife dressed in a green button up shirt, regular jeans, and combat boots. I dressed in a dark grey V-neck, dark blue jeans, black converses, and a black, tight beanie or whatever it's called.

The both of us walked into our kitchen. The only people in there were Yoshi, Luis, and Maria.

We sat across the kitchen counter, along with Maria and Yoshi.

"Ethan," said Sarah, "I still believe that you have your power."

"Sarah, I was a seer," I said.

"But it happened in Hawaii. I think it can happen again."

"I don't know, Sarah."

"Ethan," said Yoshi, "you don't loose your ability like that. You just forgot how to use it."

"It's like back then, when my powers enhanced, I was then able to read minds."

"Well, when you first discover your power, you can't get it in control at that very moment," said Maria, "When I first discovered my power, I can only talk to people through my mind. As years passed, I now can have them communicate and share images with them. Heaven knows what else I am capable of doing."

My hand gripped Maria's wrist. "Can you show me how to do that?"

Luis leaned anxiously as I gripped Maria's hand. He must be protective of her.

"Ouch." She said calmly.

"Sorry." I let go of her hand. "Still, Maria. You think you can teach me how to enhance my power."

"I do not know, Ethan. It took me eight years when I discovered my power and fourteen years to enhance it."

"We can't wait that long."

"Mi corazón," said Luis. "He needs our help, my love."

"Okay," Maria sighed.

Sarah, Luis, Maria, Yoshi, and I headed outside.

"Okay, Ethan. Are you ready?" asked Maria.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Okay. Put your ability into use and think of what you are trying to enhance it to. You are trying to see thoughts, memories, visions of the past, present, future, and what they're capable of without touching them. Ethan, you must concentrate on it with all of your strength."

I squinched my eyes and concentrate hard.

My ability to see and learn about the supernatural through touch. Skin to skin won't be enough. I have to be able to see everything about them without touching them.

Nothing was happening. I opened my eyes.

"I can't do it," I admitted.

"Then, you are going to have to put your power into use," said Maria. "Let us see…Sarah! Why don't you be our test subject?"

"Sure," said Sarah.

"Remember, Ethan. Concentrate." said Maria.

My palm rested on Sarah's cheek. I started to hear her thoughts.

_Concentrate, Ethan,_ her thoughts said. I_ know you can do this. If you can, then you will already know what they will do before they have the chance to attack you._

As I listened to her thoughts, I removed my hand from her face. The moment when I thought I succeeded, her thoughts disappeared.

"Damn it," I growled.

"Try again, Ethan," said Luis. "Concentrate."

I placed my hand on Sarah's face again.

_Ethan, you can do it. You are capable of more than you know. Keep listening, sweetheart. Keep listening until you think you can still hear my thoughts._

I concentrated so hard that I think my brain will explode. Sarah's thoughts scrambled all in my mind.

My hand slowly slid away from my wife's face.

_Ethan, I love you. I know you're trying your best. You don't know how proud I am of you._

My eyes were still closed. I couldn't feel the warmth of Sarah's soft skin anymore.

_Ethan, open your eyes._

Once I opened my eyes, Sarah was in front of me. My hand was inches away from her face.

I told you you can do it. You were meant to be.

Her thoughts were so clear. I suddenly saw a memory. It was our wedding. I was in Sarah's point of view.

She was walking down the aisle and stopped. Then, she gazed at me. Sarah listened to me say, "One step closer."

I was back in reality.

"You did it," shrieked Sarah. She embraced me cheerfully.

Suddenly, I was hearing other minds.

_This was a bad idea_, said the thoughts of a young man. _I knew we shouldn't have come_

_I hope Nate doesn't freak about this_, said the other thoughts. _He's so paranoid about everything. I hope Jesse doesn't find out._

Jesse! How do they know Jesse?!

I let go of Sarah and looked back at the woods.

"Ethan," said Sarah. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm reading somebody else's thoughts," I said. "One of them said, 'I hope Jesse doesn't find out.' "

"We must find them," said Yoshi.

All five of us ran into the forest. As we ran, Luis yelled to Maria, "Maria, send a message to the others!"

_Somebody's coming,_ said one of the thoughts.

"Sarah, you, Yoshi, and Maria go that way," I commanded. "Luis and I got this way."

Yoshi and the girls ran towards the direction I pointed to, while Luis and I ran to the opposite direction.

"Do you see anything," I asked Luis.

"No," he said. "Are you reading anything?"

_Ugh_, said one of the minds. _These vamps are chasing us! Wait! There's a waterfall. Steven and I can jump over that._

"That waterfall!" I yelled to Luis. "They're heading that way. Let's go!"

Luis and I ran towards the waterfall. When we were close by, I spotted two figures jumping over the waterfall.

"There they are!" I yelled.

I jumped over the waterfall and Luis followed me. Once we hit the ground, the figures were about to escape. Before they could, I tackled one of them to the ground, while Luis pinned the other one on his chest.

I looked at both of them. They were two males, who looked about seventeen. Both of them had the same physical features. The same eyes, gold vampire eyes, and the same high cheekbones.

The one Luis pinned down was olive skin and had shaggy, thick black hair. He had a long face with a long, pointy nose, large forhead, and a lanky appearence.

The one I tackled down was more boyish like Luis. He had black, curly hair and funny-looking eyebrows. He had button nose, plump cheeks, and her lip color already looked a bit faded into his skin.

"Who are y'all?" I demanded.

"I won't answer any of your questions," said the one Luis had.

"Chris, just tell them why we're here," said the one I had.

Sarah, the Mexican coven, Benny, the Russians, Rory, Erica, and the Chinese coven appeared.

"You guys need help," asked Eddie.

"We got this, Ed," I said.

"Tell us who you are now!" said Luis.

Suddenly, Luis's body spasms out of control. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. He falls off of the guy.

"Luis!" screamed Maria. She wanted to save him, but Ramona and Eddie held her back.

Eddie lurches toward the guy and his giant hands choke the guy. The guy's hand gripped Eddie's wrists and Eddies thrashes around in pain. He lets out of a scream of agony and his knees buckled.

Once the guy lets go of Eddie, he turns to me.

"Let my brother go!" He snarled at me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked. "How do you know Jesse?"

"Let him go first."

_He lets Steven go and the both of us will run for it_, his mind says.

"No, you won't say anything," I said.

"Okay. Then, what I just used on them two," he pointed to Eddie and Luis, who were still moaning, "I might do the same to your girl." He pointed to Sarah.

"No!"

He started walking toward Sarah. I immediately let go of the other one and ran towards the other one.

I locked my arms around him. Suddenly, I felt a painful shock as his palms touched the back of my hands. It was so agonizing. This shock was nothing compared to a lightning strike and being shock by electricity.

"Chris, stop!" yelled that boy I tackled down.

He ran in front of us. He grabbed my hands and yanked them off of that one guy's hands. I fell to the ground in pain.

"Ethan," gasped Sarah. She ran over to my side and slowly caressed my forehead.

Ramona and Maria ran to their mates' side.

"Eddie," gasped Ramona, "¿Son usted bien, mi querido?"

"Mi Mona, no se tan preocupados por mí." said Eddie.

"Chris," said the other guy. "Control yourself for God's sake."

"Okay," Chris murmured.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sarah yelled at them. "Can you not control your power or something?!"

"I'm sorry. I know I have a hard time working on it, but it's because—"

"Jesse never taught you," I guessed.

Both of the boys looked at me surprised.

"You know Jesse?"

"Yeah. Tall, lanky, dark brown hair, looks seventeen, and has purple eyes."

"Now how do you two know Jesse," asked Sarah.

"Jesse is our creator," answered the calm one.


	15. New Friends

We brought those two boys back home with us. Their names were Steven and Christopher. They were brothers.

"Jesse was your creator?" Sarah asked them.

"Yes," said Steven. "He bit us both about two months ago."

"What happened when he first found y'all?" asked Benny.

"Yes," said Yvette. She smiled as she leaned up close to Christopher on the table. "Tell us about your transformation, dear Christopher."

He smiled back at her. "We were orphans in Chicago," answered Chris. "Our dad left us when we were kids, and our mother died of cancer five years ago."

"I'm so sorry," said Sarah.

"We didn't go to an orphanage." said Steven.

"Why?" I asked.

"I couldn't be separated from my little brothers," Steven answered. "They were all the family I had left. I couldn't let some other family take them away. God knows that I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them."

"That's what happened in our childhood," said Christopher. "As we lived on the streets, we traveled during the day. Either Steven or I go search for food during the day and took care of our little brother, Nate. He barely knew anything for a little boy."

"How did Jesse find you?" I asked.

"One of our members, Geraldo has the ability to see potential and powers of others," said Steven. "He comes with Jade to look for other humans. Jesse wanted special people."

"They found me first," said Chris. "Geraldo saw the special power I had. Before they took me with them, I asked them if my brothers could come too. They allowed it since they needed more. From the moment Jesse told us everything, I-I just knew he was lying. Steve and I escaped, but we left our little brother, Nate behind."

Steven stood up and walked outside onto the balcony. He leaned up against the pillars in frustration.

"I'll go talk to him," I said.

I walked outside and looked at him.

"You all right?" I asked him.

"No." Steven muttered.

"Look, Steven. I apologize f-for—"

"You don't have to apologize for anything."

"Okay."

"Do you know what it's like…giving up things, even it was your own life, to protect the people you love?"

"Yes, I do."

"When?"

"Right now."

"Is that what Jesse trying to do? Hurt your loved ones?"

"He's after me, not them. Jesse knows that the only way he could hurt me is by hurting them first."

Tears started running down his face. Steven didn't bother to wipe them off.

"My mother was at the brink of death when I was twelve years-old. Her heart rate was slowing down. Chris was only eleven and Nate was barely nine years-old. He was wondering what was wrong with Mom. Chris kept telling him that Mom was sick.

"I remembered her last words to me. 'Steven…I want you to know that I love you and your brothers so much. I'm gonna be gone now, okay? You have to be the man now. You have to take care of your brothers. Do whatever you can. Just don't let them starve!' I promised her that I would never let them starve. Before I knew it…she was gone."

"Steven, you can't blame it on yourself. You did everything you could to keep them alive."

"Nate believed Jesse. He thinks he's the good guy. You and your family are innocent! C-Can we stay with you? I don't want to be on the bad side."

"Yes, will you be willing to fight with us?"

"Yes. Ethan, are you going this far to trust us to keep your family safe?"

"I drag Jesse straight to hell, before I ever let him hurt my family."

I looked up at the window and gazed at something. It was Chris and Yvette. Both of them were talking and appeared to be smiling. From the looks on both of their faces, I could see some kind of connection between them. That connection had something to do with love.

Steven looked at up in the direction I looking at.

"Why am I not surprised?" He sighed. "He flirts with every girl alive."

"That looks like it's more than flirting." I said.

"Can we trust you guys?"

"Trust whoever you want, Steven. Just make sure you're on the right side. Do you want to fight with us?"

"I don't wanna fight with anyone else."

We had to teach Christopher and Steven how to fight. They were understanding very quickly. Both of them took a few turns with Rory, Eddie, and Erica. I refused to let Sarah fight with them and let them use me instead.

Steven and Chris were good fighters. Although, their fighting skills were a little different compared to ours. Rory, Erica, and I were graceful, elegant, and knew martial arts. Steven was a bit elegant and was able to hold himself back. On the other hand, Christopher was rough, wild, and animalistic.

While they weren't training, Chris would be in the backyard practicing his power with Grandma and Benny. He had the ability to create an electrical current through the palm of his hands. It's like being tasered. His power is able to have a vampire flat on their back, but for humans, it could kill them.

For his electric training, Rory and I were his test subjects. Chris's power was excruciating pain. The shock was like an electric shock, a lightning strike, and a taser in their greatest shock all combined together.

While neither of them were busy, I would often find Chris talking to Yvette. Both of them would always be smiling and laughing. Steven would be hang out with Juliet and Shanelle. He seemed to be fascinated as they told him about the history of vampires, but no connection was between them.

They informed us about Jessie's army.

Geraldo was the only gifted one there. There was exactly twenty-six of them. We might be outnumbered. It doesn't matter. I just have to stop him.


	16. Bloodlust

Tomorrow was the deadline. We're outnumbered, out of time, and the fate of the vampires rest in our hands.

Benny, Rory, Erica, Sarah, and I went to visit my parents and Jane one last time. It was going to be the last time I could ever tell them good-bye or that I loved them.

I was at the Whitechapel high school. There were having a blood drive. It just reminded me of that time we were attacked by those vampire nurses.

All of the blood packets were in the truck. I was hiding in the back of the driver's seat.

The driver is close. The door open, he got in, and slammed the door shut.

Before he could start the car, I came up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck. His hands react quickly for a human. He started choking.

"It's okay," I whispered. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. I just need to borrow some blood."

I performed that Vulcan Death-Grip on the man. At that moment when I believed did it incorrectly, the driver was knocked out and was now unconscious.

"I'm sorry, man," I said.

I only got half an hour or forty-five minutes to get some blood for our guests. I jumped off of the truck and headed to the back. Luckily, it was after school, so nobody was around.

Bags and bags of human blood were all over the place. The scent never got to me. I opened the big zip-up bag I brought along and began to put some bags of blood in there. I counted all of the bags and got the right amount for each of our guests.

After I got down, I walked to towards the front of the school building. A sight suddenly caught my attention.

The bullet tin board had a paper with the picture of a girl on it. The girl looked awfully familiar. It read:

MISSING

Jade Vanderbelt

Age: 16

Has light brown hair

Blue eyes

Freckles

Stands at 5'6"

Weighs 120 lbs

Suddenly, a vision appeared in my head.

It was that girl, Jade. She was huddled up in the corner of her room listening to music. I could see in her open door the shadows of her parents screaming and arguing with each other. She was sitting there crying while it happened. Poor girl.

Then, I saw her getting onto a bus. She must've been running away from home.

After that, I saw Jesse biting that girl. She screamed and cried her head off as the vampire venom spread through her body. Then, she was reborn as a vampire.

"Jesse," she asked. "Why do we need to destroy this Ethan guy?"

"He tried to destroy me," he lied. "This girl, Sarah, who I dated…I accidentally bit her. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. They've been trying to kill me ever since."

"You tried to save her?"

"I tried, but I failed." He started kissing her on her neck.

"Was she…like your lover?"

"No, sweetheart. No other woman out there is as great as you. There's no one else. There's only you." Then, Jesse yanked Jade towards his chest and forcefully kisses her.

I could tell he was lying to her. The way he looked at her. The tone of his voice as he talked to her, and the way he kissed her. That poor girl had been hypnotized by Jesse with love.

By the time I got back home, it was close to dawn.

We gave each of our guests one pint of blood. Some of them swallowed it already, but the others were saving theirs for tomorrow.

Everybody gathered outside. They were surrounding a campfire. Each of them told stories about their fascinating, historical past times.

Jia Li told them the story about how the Great Wall of China was built. Harry told the story about working with Al Capone and succesfully escaping Alcatraz. Roland told us the stories of when he was in the Civil War and the American Revolution.

During their campfire stories, Benny, Sarah, Erica, Rory, and I sat in the living room.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?" asked Erica. "Can Grandma get anything?"

"Erica," sighed Benny, "Grandma doesn't know everything. If a decision is made, then we'll know."

"Will this be our last night as a family?" asked Sarah. "I don't have a family anymore. You guys are all I have left."

"Love, family isn't just the people you're biological related to," I said. "Your family is the people you love. The people who you would risk everything to protect."

"I consider you guys my family," said Erica.

"Erica, I don't believe anyone who thinks you're the stereotype blonde," I said. "You're beautiful, strong, and invincible. You're not a Barbie doll or an airhead. You are a vampire."

She smiled. I looked at Rory. "Rory, back then, Benny and I ignored you a lot because we thought you were just annoying, dumb, and just…well Rory. But over the years, we realized that you're the coolest guy ever. You're still a nerd, but you're King of the Nerds."

"Superior," he howled.

"Benny, you're my best friend in the whole world. Mostly, a brother to me. Powerful, awesome, loud, and magical. Don't let anybody stop you from being you."

Then, I glanced at Sarah. "Sarah, you're always the most beautiful vampire in the world to me. No words can describe the feelings I have for you. They're more than romance. More than love."

"Ethan, I love you more than anything," she said. "At first, I thought you couldn't do it. I thought biting you was a mistake. The moment your eyes opened and I saw them as gold, I realized that…it's like everything about immortality was meant for you. I've had a bad habit of underestimating you. Everything we faced, everything we've been through, every obstacle we faced has come to this. You're everything worth fighting for."

"Am I?"

"You always are."

"Guys, I'm gonna miss y'all so much," said Rory. "I can never exist if you guys don't exist either."

"We fight for each other," said Benny.

"We die for each other," murmured Sarah.

All of us got into a group hug. Erica was starting to cry, while Sarah tried to fight back her tears.

"We're a team," I said. "We're a family. No one, not even Jesse, can break us apart."

As the hours finally passed, morning was here. Sarah and I dressed in our clothes. I had on my grey v-neck shirt, dark blue jeans, combat boots, and black leather jacket. Sarah had on jeans, a black shirt, a green jacket, and long, black, leather boots.

We met up with everybody outside. Each of them were given a magic dagger by Grandma. She kissed us all goodbye.

They were fixing to come. We all waited patiently in the middle of the woods.

"Is telling you how I truly feel right now a bad time?" Christopher asked Yvette.

"It is," she answered, "but at least you finally told me that you loved me." Both of them held onto each other's hand.

"You're my life, you know that?" Rory asked Erica.

"More than life," said Erica. "You're everything to me." They held onto each other's hands as well.

"It all comes down to this," murmured Benny. "The last adventure of our lives."

Their footsteps sounded like clashes of thunder to my ears. I hear them snarling, hissing, and growling.

Sarah looked at me. She said, "I love you."

I looked back at her and said, "I'll never stop." My final words to my Sarah.

I couldn't live without her. Jesse can hurt me all he wants, but I won't let him take her away from me. I'm gonna fight for the people I love until my heart beats again.

Suddenly, the silence in the woods grew even more quiet.

Jesse and his army appeared. Most of them were either teenagers or young adults. All of them had been fooled by Jesse's lies.

On his left was Jade. I couldn't believe Jesse tricked into thinking he was in love with her.

On his right was Nate, Chris and Steven's younger brother. I could tell it was him. He looked an awfully lot like them. He stood at five foot eight and had dark brown, shaggy hair that had a bit of curl to them. Nate had big eyes like Steven and was lanky with a long face like Chris.

Young Nate stared nervously at his brothers. They stared back nervously too. I could see that he never wanted to hurt them.

Then, I glared at Jesse. The devil-like grin on his face just made me want to kill him already, but we waited.

Jesse said, "Miss me?"

I clenched my teeth so tightly that I think they were about to break. May the gates of hell open for all the vampires that will be passing through.

"Let's finish what we started," I replied.

We charged towards each other. The battle has begun.


	17. Battlefield

**Third Person POV**

The was between the two vampire armies began. All of them charged towards each other. Jesse and Jade stayed behind, watching their minions fight to the death.

Maria spotted one vampire taking down Ramona. Maria thought quickly and used her power to blind Ramona's opponent. Once her opponent was blinded, Ramona was able to attack him.

Suddenly, another vampire tackled Maria down, which made her unblinded the other opponents of her friends.

Eddie notices the situation and charges to Maria's side. He yanked the vampire off of Maria and stabbed his dagger deep into his heart. He melted into ashes.

Ethan charged towards one African American male vampire. He threw his fist at Ethan, but Ethan had already known what was coming at him. Ethan dodged away from his fist. He grabbed it and yanked it off. Then, Ethan stabbed his dagger into the vampire's heart and he melted into ashes.

One vampire was running towards Erica. Erica then pinned her down and did a front flip over her. Once her feet hit the ground, Erica threw the female vampire into Rory's arms and Rory stabbed the girl in the heart.

Steven was being choked by one male vampire. Before he could save himself, somebody knocked the vampire off of Steven. Once he was released, Steven stabbed the vampire in the heart.

He looked up at the mysterious person. It was Nate.

"Nate," he breathed.

"I have your back," said Nate. "Always."

Jesse, from afar, started to notice that Nate's opponents were the ones in his army.

"How dare he betray us?" Jesse muttered. "Geraldo, go after Nate."

"As you wish, master," said Geraldo.

Geraldo ran into the fight. He ran through the fight and headed towards Nate.

After Nate had destroyed another vampire, he turned around and slammed into Geraldo. Geraldo grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground.

"I thought you were on our side, Nate," snarled Geraldo.

"No, I'm not," choked Nate. "I fight with my brothers."

"Not for long. Can't wait to see the looks on their faces once they see your head in my hands."

"Chris! Steven!"

Steven and Chris looked back to find their younger brother about to die in Geraldo's arms.

Geraldo snatched Nate's dagger and stabbed it into Nate's heart. Nate lets out a blood-curdling scream of pain as he faded into ash.

"No!" screamed Chris.

Steven didn't scream. His jaw dropped and his eyes popped open. Then, he glared at Geraldo. He angrily lurched toward Geraldo.

Nothing was going to stop Steven. He wanted Geraldo dead for killing his brother.

Once he got to him, Geraldo grabbed Steven by the throat and began to choke him.

"You killed my brother!" Steven choked. "And you're not getting away with it!"

"Nate should've killed you," said Geraldo, "otherwise, he would've still been alive."

A figure pushed Geraldo back. It was Yvette. Geraldo goes flying into Chris's arms and Chris gave him a powerful shock.

When Chris stopped his electric current, Yvette and Steven stood in front of Geraldo.

"Steven, please!" Geraldo screamed. "I didn't kill him!"

"I saw you kill Nate," said Steven.

"I-I know but Jesse told me to. It made me go kill him. I didn't want to. So kill Jesse!"

"We do believe you, Geraldo," said Chris. "But apparently, Jesse wasn't the one that killed Nate, did he?"

"Oh, no. Please. Please!"

"I saw you stab him and I saw my little brother either faded away into ash in your hands." Steven quietly said. "You're gonna suffer in the pain that we felt when you killed Nate. Our brother, Nate will be avenged."

"No! No, Steven! No, pl—" Steven placed his hands in Geraldo's mouth. He gripped his upper jaw and started ripping the upper part of his head clean off. Once he ripped it off, Yvette stabbed her dagger into Geraldo's heart and he disappeared into ash.

Jesse stared at everything. All of the vampires in his army were already dying. Each of them were being ripped apart and stabbed in the heart.

He started heading deep into the woods, away from the fight. Ethan spotted Jesse and started following him.

Ethan found himself in the area where Jesse had been, but he was nowhere to be found. He looked around. He knew Jesse was here, but Ethan just couldn't find him.

WHOOSH! Jesse appeared.

"Remember me, kid?" smirked Jesse.

"Save it, Jesse!" Ethan hissed at him.

"Whoa. Calm down, dude. Can't I stop by to say hi to an old friend of mine?"

"And you brought thirty illegal vampires with you?"

"Part of my plan."

"Are we gonna fight or not?"

"I don't know, Ethan. That depends."

"On what?"

A dark figure jumped from the trees and in front of Jesse. It was Jade crouched down in front of Jesse.

"Can you handle two against one?" asked Jesse.

"Trick question. I'm not alone."

Sarah mysteriously appeared from behind Ethan. Jesse grinned and said, "Sarah, good to see you again."

"You too, Jesse. Still hideous as I remembered." She said.

"Well, it's good to finally meet Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Forget to send y'all a wedding gift. I'm broke."

Ethan curled my lips back and hissed at him.

Jesse's smiling face turned to shocked and confused.

"You changed him, Sarah, didn't you?" He said.

"Damn right I did."

"That's enough chatting for today, isn't it? Jade—"

"Jade!" Ethan said. "Don't listen to him. Look, Jesse doesn't love you."

"No, Jade." said Jesse. "He's the one lying."

"I read minds, Jade. I know what's going on in everybody's mind. Jesse never loved you. He's only using you. Jesse doesn't care whether you die or not."

"Jade, I told you about his mind tricks. He will trick you no matter what. I won't let him tear us apart. You know I love you."

"Have you ever noticed why you're with Jesse? He knows you're from Whitechapel, Jade. It's your only chance, Jade. Side with us, or die."

She glanced at both me and Jesse. As Jade was looking back at us, she evilly grinned as us. She chose Jesse.

"I saw that coming," Ethan said.

"Ethan, get Jesse!" said Sarah. "I got Jade! Go!"

Jade lunged at Sarah. Ethan ran towards Jesse. They started fighting.

As they fought, Jesse says, "You're a vampire now. Who would've thought of that?"

"You know you're not as good of a fighter as I thought you were," Ethan smirked.

Ethan threw his arms at Jesse, but he blocked him. Jesse knocked him off of his feet. Ethan laid on his chest in pain. The evil vampire grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up.

"Poor Ethan," he said. "Still weak and pathetic. Even for a vampire."

"Shut the hell up!"

"What are you going to do now? Besides, make me mad!"

Ethan realized that he had enough strength left in him.

"Kill you!" He knocked Jesse off of him. Jesse goes flying into the trees.

Sarah was fighting with Jade. Both of them were on the ground. Jade was on top of Sarah, trying to stab Sarah's dagger into her heart. Sarah pushed Jade's arm back and away.

Sarah managed to get Jade on her back and tried stabbing her knife into Jade's heart. Unexpectedly, Jade slammed her forehead against Sarah's forehead.

She flipped Sarah onto her back. Before the dagger could hit Sarah's chest, Sarah shield her chest with the palms of her hands from above. Jade stabbed the dagger right through Sarah's hands. She then pushed it off.

At that moment, Jade was fixing to stab Sarah. Before she could, Ethan came up behind Jade and wrapped his arm around her neck. Jade starts choking and he yanks her off of his wife.

"Since you messed with my wife," said Ethan, "you're gonna get it all right."

Sarah stood up. The injuries on her palms rapidly healed. She snatched her dagger from Jade's hand.

"You're gonna be burning in hell," Sarah informed her.

Jade started screaming. Ethan slowly and painfully snapped her neck.

Jesse was running away. Jade saw him and screamed, "Jesse, help!"

He looked back and scoffed, "Like I ever gave damn whether you lived or not." Jesse ran away.

Sarah stabbed Jade in the heart. Jade burned into ashes.

"One more to go," Ethan said to Sarah.

They chased after Jesse. Sarah was closer to him, so she jumped towards him.

Jesse turns back and hits Sarah. Sarah goes flying back to Ethan. They both fell to the ground.

"I've had enough of you two," said Jesse.

Ethan and Sarah were on their knees. They looked at each other. Their hands touched and they both looked down at their hands.

The shining glimpse of both of their wedding rings. After looking at them, they looked back up at each other.

"You're worth fighting for," Sarah whispered.

"Let's do this." said Ethan.

Before Jesse could attack them, Ethan grabbed Sarah the fabric of her jeans in her thigh area and her arm, and swung her towards Jesse. Sarah's legs hit Jesse in the face. Once Ethan swung Sarah onto the other side of his body, Jesse stood there moaning in pain.

Sarah did a front flip above Jesse and landed right behind him. She grabbed his head from behind and started pulling it back.

As that happens, Ethan grabbed one of Jessie's legs and bent his knee backwards. He did that same to the other leg. After that, Ethan bent Jesse's elbows backwards as well.

At last, Ethan flashed his fangs and bit into Jesse's neck. Sarah successfully rips Jesse's head off. RIP!

His body collapses to the ground. Sarah drops his head next to the remains of his body.

Ethan took out of his dagger and leaned over Jesse's body.

Jesse's severed head turns to Ethan. Jesse says, "I'll see you in hell."

"Tell them Ethan sent ya!" said Ethan.

He stabs his dagger into Jesse's heart. Jessie's body slowly transformed into ash and faded awy into the wind.

Ethan stood up and looked at Sarah. Sarah smiled proudly and victoriously.

"We did it," she breathed.

"It's over," said Ethan. Sarah ran into Ethan's open arms. He lifted his wife off of her feet and spun around in circles.

"Jesse's dead, Sarah," said Ethan. "We finally killed him!"


	18. The Council

Ethan's POV

I hugged my wife and passionately kissed. The moment before we killed Jesse I thought I was going to loose my wife forever.

"It's finally over," she said.

"I know, Sarah. God, I thought I lost you again."

"I'm here. I'm never leaving."

We let go of each other and realized something.

"The others!" said Sarah.

We ran to where the fight was last seen.

All of our friends were there. Benny, Erica, Rory, Luis, Maria, Chris, Steven, Jia Li, Sebastian, Christina, and the rest of them were still there. None of them were injured or harmed in any way.

"It's over," said Benny.

Everybody gazed towards us. I wasn't sure if they were looking at us. Sarah and I turned back and saw them.

"Is that who the hell I think it is?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," answered Sarah.

It was the Vampire Council. Not the same one. The others were destroyed by the Lucrifractor. They were older vampires, who were to replace them if anything had happened.

The leaders were first. The official leader, Leonardo was serious and stubborn. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, dark gold eyes, which showed that he was the oldest, and looked like he was in his thirties.

Then, there was his sister, Cordelia, the witch. She was at five foot two and had an elegant figure. Cordelia mostly has her black hair up in a bun, wears black dresses, gothic jewelry, dark makeup, and had long, black-coate fingernails, which reminded me of Freddy Krueger. Her personality was gentle, calm, child-like, and mostly insanity.

A six foot tall man who was holding hands with Cordelia was her husband, Barnabas. His black hair wasn't long like Leonardo and he had a stubble. He had the most creepiest eyes I've ever seen. They were gold like a vampire, but he had big, bug eyes that never blink. Barnabas was mostly sarcastic, serious, determined, and was extremely overprotective of Cordelia. Barnabas, who was changed in his forties, looked more like an uncle to Cordelia, since she was changed by Leonardo at nineteen. Cordelia and Barnabas have been together for 3,000 years. To this day, they still loved each other as if it was the first day of their eternal love.

The fourth one was Demetri. Everybody dislikes him the most. He was in his twenties, had long, pale blonde hair, and stood at five foot seven. Demetri was snarky, aggressive, and very violent. Even looking at him, you just feel like he wants to kill you.

As all of them marched to us, I spotted some of the guards with them.

They was Alexander, who had the ability to track any mind in the world. He had shaggy brown hair and stood at seven feet. To Sarah, she has to look up at him.

Also, there was Gabriel. The guy with a built body and dirty blonde hair. He didn't have a special ability, but he is the best fighter in the vampire world. Challenging him to a fight would be sudicial.

Last but not least was the Witch siblings. I would either address them as Children of the Corn or Chrildren of Satin. All of them were incredibly dangerous. The oldest was Caleb, who was tall, lanky, and had light brown hair. His ability was to create a black mist that blocks out all of the senses of his opponent. Next was Caroline. She had chin-length brown hair, was tall and leaned, and possibly a little taller than Caleb. Her ability was to break or form bonds between others, although she is unable to break the bonds of true love and family. The little one was Claudia. Her angelic face that was as fresh as a raindrop was framed with her fuzzy, golden curls. Her ability is to cause a pain illusion to the ones she sees.

"What do they want?" asked Sarah.

"To talk." I answered.

When they stopped, Cordelia was the first to talk.

"My, my, my! Isn't this a lovely day?" She shrieked in joy. After three thousand years, you start to go a little crazy.

"Have all of them been executed?" asked Leonardo.

"Yes, Leonardo," answered Erica. "All of them were completely destroyed."

"Who was the leader?" asked Demetri.

"His name was Jesse," answered Sarah. "He was trying to destroy us, but he's dead now."

Cordelia then caught the glimpse of me behind Sarah. Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. The thoughts of their minds were all over my head.

_Ethan Morgan, the seer, _thought Demetri. _He is a vampire now?_

_I always knew he would become one of us,_ thought Barnabas.

_Ethan! Ethan! Ethan!_ thought Cordelia.

"Ethan," breathed Cordelia. She smiled at me and held her hand at. "Come forward, dear."

I stepped away from Sarah and walked towards Cordelia. As I stopped, Cordelia let out a high-pitched, creepy giggle. It made my eyebrow rose up.

"Leonardo, dearest brother, do you see what I am seeing," she asked her brother.

"I do indeed, sister," he said.

"It seems that the seer is now immortal," said Barnabas.

"Not just that!" gasped Cordelia. "He's like us, but…it's just taking my breath away. Those eyes, that skin complexion, his immortal beautiness—everything suits him so well and fits him perfectly." She looks back at me. "Ethan Morgan, immortality is not just what you possess. You are immortality."

I was flattered by her comment. Everyone says that I was meant to be a vampire.

"Thank you, Cordelia," I said.

"I would be even more flabbergasted if he was gifted," said Barnabas.

"Actually…" I said. "I still didn't possess my seer ability and read thoughts."

"Fascinating!" gasped Cordelia. "So powerful, so handsome, so amazing. He could be more powerful than our own guards!"

I glared at Claudia, who smiling like a little demon.

_More powerful than her own guards, _ her thoughts said. _I would just love to cause him or his wife a few seconds of unbearable pain right now._

"Cordelia," I said, "will you please tell Claudia to not toture me or my wife?"

Barnabas's head snaps back at Claudia. "Claudia!"

Claudia stopped grinning and stepped back close to Caleb and Caroline.

How dare she tried to toture me and Sarah? Claudia was like twelve years-old and she has the mind of a murderer.

"Claudia, how many times do I have to tell you?! You will only use your powers when I say to!" Caroline gently stroke the strands of curls of her little sister's hair. "Do not forget who you are working for. I can have your own brother and sister turn against you. Understand?"

"Yes, Master," she quietly said.

"It won't happen again, master," said Caroline. "I promise."

"Dear Caroline, make the promises that you know you won't be able to break," said Demetri.

_I would loved to those Children of the Corn a taste of their own medicine, _ said Chris's thoughts.

I heard Caleb whisper to Claudia, "Don't ever scare us like that, Claudia. We could've lost you." He kissed his little sister's forehead.

"Young Ethan, you are indeed powerful for a vampire," said Leonardo. "We would like to offer you a position as one of our top bodyguards."

I couldn't believe the Vampire Council asked me to be a guard. This moment was break taking.

"I-I apologize," I said to them, "It's not that I can't or that I won't. I don't want to. I'm already the leader of my own family."

"Very well then, my son," said Leonardo.

"My love, my brothers, my children," said Cordelia, "let us travel back to Venice. I want to go to home now."

They turned around and started walking back.

Once they left, we all cheered. The Mexicans howled like wolves up to the sky. Boris kicked the grass and Natasha spit in the ground. Steven embraced both Juliet and Shanelle into his arms. Erica and Rory passionately kissed, so did Christina and Sebastian. Sonya and Nahuel were locked in each other's arms, as well as Olivia and Amanda. Chris happily picked up Tanya into his arms and kissed her.

I yanked Sarah towards me and crushed her against my chest.

"I love you," I said.

"Forever and always." She said.

After the Council left, the night had begun. We all celebrated.

When midnight came, the Europeans were the first to leave. After them was the Russians. Boris and Natasha admitted that it wasn't much of a fight. They were very disappointed."

Then, I learned about Nate's death.

"Steven, Chris, I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's okay," said Chris. "Beforehand died, he actually sided with us. At least we got him back."

Chris and Yvette were now mates. The two brothers joined the French coven. Steven was excited about going to France and hoping to find a mate over there.

Everybody else left in peace.

Sarah and I hopped onto the bed in our room.

"Finally over," sighed Sarah.

"Did you think we were actually going to die?" I asked.

"I had a little faith."

"We're still alive. I mean not alive nor dead. Undead is the word. We are undead."

"That moment when Jesse had you by the head, it scared to death. I thought you were gonna be gone forever."

"No. I'm still here." Sarah slowly and comfortably laid on my chest.

"Read my thoughts." She whispered.

I took a good glimpse into her mind.

Everything that reminded me of Sarah and I—the day we met, when we fought those vampires at the Dusk premiere, the time she saved me when I was bitten by Jesse, the day Sarah returned, our first date, the Lucrifractor explosion—went through her mind.

Our wedding, our honeymoon, our battles were all in her mind. As I saw it, I listen to my Sarah quietly sing A Thousand Years in her mind.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling, don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

Reality came back to me. I gently kissed Sarah. As I kissed her, I whispered, "What else could I do to thank you for this life?"

"I already have everything."

"There has to be something you don't have. Something you always wanted."

"Ethan, what could you possibly give me that I don't already have?" She smiled.

Suddenly, the idea popped into my head. Sarah had dreamt of this her whole life. I might be able to give that to her.

I caressed her forehead. "A child."


	19. Forever

And so Sarah and my dream came true. We became parents.

Well vampires cannot conceive children. Actually, we were going to adopt a child.

Sarah and I were at a local orphanage. We were meeting a little three year-old girl name Mary Lisa.

Once she walked into the room, my eyes lit up. Mary Lisa was a beautiful girl. She had brown curls and brown eyes. Her skin was beige and she had rosey cheeks.

"Are you two going to be my new momma and daddy?" She asked. It was strange about the tone and mood of her voice. It was like she wasn't even a kid.

"That depends," I said. "Do you want to be part of this family?"

"I don't know. I've been rejected by a lot of parents. They found me to be too weird."

"I don't think you're weird at all," said Sarah. "You're just a little different from other kids your age. I never heard a little girl like you say rejected."

"Weird is a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Not in our family." I said.

"Do you have any other kids? Members of the family?"

"Our best friends, Rory and Erica live with us—"

"Can they be my Aunt Erica and Uncle Rory?"

"Of course." said Sarah.

"There's Benny. Do you want him to be your uncle?" I said

"No. He sounds more like my older brother."

"Okay."

"I have a good feeling about y'all." She said as she stroke a strand of her hair. "But I seemed to notice something odd about you two. Just seem so…magical."

Sarah and I exchanged a few looks. We looked back and Sarah said, "Yes. We are a little different from other people. We're not like you."

"Mary Lisa," I said, "we want to offer you a chance to be like us. But you can't be like us just yet. You're too young."

"First of all, I hate Mary Lisa," she said. "The name doesn't seemed to fit me good."

"Okay, we'll change it." said Sarah.

"How about Isabelle?" I said.

"Yes. I'm now Isabelle."

"Isabelle Morgan." I corrected her.

"Will this life be amazing?"

"Yes, it will. It's nothing you ever seen before. Beyond your wildest dreams."

"I'll take the offer." She smiled.

Mary—I mean Isabella was now legally and officially our daughter. As we signed papers, the lady said to us, "Are you sure you two want to be parents? Are you two even married?"

"Yes, we're already married," said Sarah. We both showed her our ring fingers.

"My goodness! You're so young! Too young. Marriage and children already? Why so young? How old are you?"

Sarah seemed to be offended. That lady didn't need to be like that to my wife.

"Ma'am, my wife and I are a little annoyed by your comments. Adopting and married is none of your concern. My wife is only nineteen." I said. It sounded convincing. Sarah is perpetually seventeen, but she can pass for nineteen, while I have to pass for twenty.

The lady's curious face turned sad. She carefully pushes her glasses to her face.

That man was right, her thoughts said. His wife's age was none of my business. I'm so nosey!

"Okay. You two fit the page. Now just sign here."

Sarah and I both signed the forms. It's official. Isabella was now our daughter.

We were heading home. Isabella sat in the arms of Sarah while I drove.

"Will your family like me?" She asked.

"They will," said Sarah. "More than that. They're gonna love you."

"I'm pretty sure," I said. "Erica will have someone to dress up like a Barbie doll; Rory will be talking you into dumb stuff; and Benny will have someone to show off to."

Isabella giggled and smiled. "I think I'm gonna love your family."

"They're your family now." I said.

Once we brought our new daughter home, Isabella had already gotten along with Rory, Grandma, Erica, and mostly Benny.

As Benny carefully watches her, it was like he never let us touch her. It was like Benny would take a bullet for her or something like that.

Carefully, I read his mind.

A burning was coming through my chest, said Benny's thoughts. I'm sure it was burning. It felt like it was coming through my heart. No, it was burning. It was glowing. I liked that glowing feeling inside of my heart.

What was he saying? I don't think I'm gonna like this.

Everything about me—my friends, my deceased parents, my magic, my name, my self—disconnected from me. They slowly floated up into the air. They all left holes inside of me. Suddenly, something was started fill all of the holes. The holes were now complete and unbreakable. I know noticed who completed those holes. Isabella. She completed me.

A rage came over me. I was furious at Benny.

"Benny, give Isabella to Grandma now." I said.

Benny handed my daughter to his grandmother.

Once Isabella left Benny's arms, I grabbed him by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I snarled at Benny.

"Ethan, stop it!" screamed Sarah.

"It wasn't my choice to begin with, Ethan," said Benny.

"How dare you?! My daughter! My precious little girl! She's three years-old!"

"It's nothing like that."

"Then, why is it like that?"

"Ethan, I just want Bella to be safe and happy."

I listened to him. It made me calm and relaxed. Finally, I let him go.

"All right," I said. "If you ever hurt her—"

"I'll never hurt Bella."

Nighttime came. Since Erica and Grandma were already making plans for Bella's bedroom, Bella will be sleeping in our room for awhile.

"Your family is different," said Bella. "I like being different. It's a good thing."

"Glad you're enjoying it, Bell," I said.

"So I get to stay with y'all?"

"Yes, Bella." said Sarah. "You're gonna stay with us forever and ever." We both kissed her goodnight.

After we left her sleeping in our room, Benny smirked, "Should I start calling y'all Mom and Dad?"

"First, let me kick your ass," I said, "then I'll think about it."

Sarah laughed. Grandma came up to us. "The Council wants to see us now," said Grandma.

"What?" I asked. I can't believe it. The Council found out about Bella!

Benny snapped his fingers and teleported us to Venice.

Sarah, Grandma, Benny, and I were in the Council Mansion.

Leonardo, Demetri, Barnabas, and Cordelia were sitting in their seats. Demetri, of course, seemed pissed off.

"What have you done?" hissed Demetri.

"Nothing!" I said.

"You adopted a new member into your family," said Barnabas. "A child."

"She's three years-old," said Sarah. "Just an infant."

"A child at that age always sees things they shouldn't be seeing," said Leonardo. "Your daughter could start telling other mortals about us."

"Bella doesn't know anything about vampires or the supernatural world," said Grandma. "She doesn't even know about our magic."

"Is that the truth? Is she mortal? Or do we have to ask Isabella ourselves?" grinned Demetri.

"She's human, okay? Just leave her alone!" yelled Benny.

I looked at Cordelia. She was silent and had a worried look on her face. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"Cordelia," I called out. "I know what you're thinking."

She looked up at me. I said, "For three thousand years, you've only been a leader, a wife, a sister, and a vampire. I know what you were going through just like Sarah. You can't have children. You wanted to be a mother. Raise a little girl or boy of your own like most women."

Cordelia stood up and walked towards me.

"Fair words, dear Ethan," said Cordelia. "But what is to become of your little Bella? Will she be mortal forever? Or like us? Either way, someday you are going to tell her everything. Once Bella listens, she will blurt it out someday and it will turn into chaos."

Cordelia looks back at the leaders and few guards. "My love, my brothers, my children, our forever might be coming to an end. This child could be the one thing that will kill us in the future. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative."

"No!" Sarah cried out. "My baby!"

"Stay away from Bella," said Benny.

"Claudia," said Demetri, "get Sarah first."

"Don't worry, Ethan," said Claudia. "This will hurt her just a bit."

I threw myself in front of Sarah and took pain for my wife.

Once Claudia gazed at me, fire spread trough my veins. Every single cell inside of me was burning so much that I couldn't even hear myself scream. My legs gave out and I dropped to the floor.

The pain stopped. My body slowly rejected the pain as I moaned in agony.

"Leave my family alone," I moaned.

"What else could we do?" said Leonardo. "Put ourselves in danger?! She could expose us right now."

"Then, we won't tell her anything until she's ready."

"We cannot wait that long."

"Why? We have all eternity!"

"I do whatever I can to keep our secret."

"Well you may know what it's like to be a leader, but you don't know what it's like to be a father! You don't know what it's like to love someone so much with all your heart, to protect from harmful and dangerous things, and be proud enough to call them your CHILD!"

Leonardo grew silent. He looked down at the floor and looked back at me.

"I know what it's like to be a father," he said. "My village was attacked by vampires long ago. My wife died and so did my son. He was only six years-old. They killed them and killed me too, but somehow I was changed."

"I-I'm so sorry, Leonardo. I didn't know about your son." I said.

"My sister, my brother-in-law, my co-leader, my guards are the only family I have left. I do anything to keep them safe."

"Me too. If you want to hurt someone, then you're gonna have to hurt me."

"You risk your life for a human child?"

"Bella's may be a danger to you, but to me, she's my daughter. My little girl."

"Your Bella." He breathed.

"I won't let you hurt my family." I mumbled.

Leonardo stepped towards me. His hand gripped my jaw. Before I could close my eyes, Grandma yelled, "Wait!" Leonardo stopped. "Bella will be immortal. I saw a vision of her future. We can change her ourselves."

"Is that true?" asked Barnabas.

"If I could show you my vision, it will be proof," said Grandma.

"Mmm." said Cordelia. "Ethan! You read minds and I trust you completely. Look at your Bella's future."

I gazed at Grandma Weir. As I stared at her, I took a glimspe into her vision.

Bella is enjoying her new life with us. I could tell our life with her is going to be epic. As she goes through life, I noticed that she is aging. For us, we are still at our perpetual age. Suddenly, I saw Bella as a teenager. She seemed to already be eighteen.

The moment that shocked me so much was when I slowly bit her in the neck. It turned into a bright light.

The bright light turned into the woods of Whitechapel. Sarah and I were running in our normal vampire speed. Then, an unfamiliar girl ran next to us. It was Bella. I looked closely at her. Her eyes were gold like a vampire.

Reality came back to me.

"Bella will be a vampire when she's older," I said.

"I do believe you, Ethan." said Cordelia.

"I'll make you a deal. On Bella's eighteenth birthday, I'll change her."

"Will you?" asked Barnabas.

"Before we change her, we will tell her everything then change her."

"Very well then," said Leonardo. "Dismiss."

Benny snapped us back to our home. He and Grandma went home.

"At least she will live a normal childhood," said Sarah.

"Then, Bella will live forever with us," I said.

"Everything's perfect now. I don't know where to start."

"Let's start with forever."

**The End**


End file.
